Rise of the Fallen Star
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: Instead of Bill tricking Mabel at the end of Dipper and Mabel vs the future, Bill approaches by himself, offering to make Mabel a dream demon. She accepts, and a whole new chapter of her life begins. Rated T because I might add T elements later. The cover art was done by StripedElite
1. The Deal

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, I got this idea from a different fan fiction where Bill approached Mabel, but that was the only similarity to this one. Please leave a review if you have advice, and leave a like if you enjoyed it! Onto the story!)**

* * *

Dipper burst into the attic, brimming with excitement. The dying sun filled the room as he began talking.

"Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real, and there's one under the town, and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and-" Dipper broke off, seeing Mabel lying on her bed, facing away from him. She hadn't responded to anything he'd said. He approached her. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Tell me it's not true Dipper! Ford's apprentice? Seriously?" she cried, her eyes brimming with tears, as she held up the walkie talkie. Dipper looked taken aback.

"Look, I was thinking, and… this is a huge opportunity for me." Dipper said, smiling. Mabel began to cry.

"Well it's a HORRIBLE opportunity for me! I just had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind! You're the only person I can count on, and now _you're_ leaving me too?" Mabel shouted.

"Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we can chat online; we'll make it work." Dipper said, trying to reassure his sister.

"I don't want it to work! I just wish summer could last forever." Mabel said. Dipper walked up to his sister, putting his arm around her.

"But it can't Mabel. Look, things aren't going to stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends." Dipper told her. But far from reassuring, this made Mabel yell, and she ran out crying, grabbing a backpack on her way out. Dipper fell over as she ran out. He called after her.

"Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!" Dipper yelled. Mabel ignored him, and ran as fast as she could into the woods, somewhere she hoped that Dipper wouldn't find her for a while. She sat down slumped against a tree.

"Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." Mabel said, digging through the backpack. She pulled out one of Dipper's note books. "Nerd books? Chewed up pens? Ugh, wrong backpack. Not fair, I just wish summer could last forever." She pulled her sweater up over her head, and began to cry. But then, she heard a laugh.

"Ahahahahahahaha! How's it going there, Shooting Star?" came a voice. Mabel dropped knew it was Bill, although she had no idea what he was doing here. She said defiantly

"Sweatertown is not accepting any visitors right now." Bill laughed at this.

"If you say so Shooting Star, but I can help you! I can grant your wish to stay in Gravity Falls, make sure summer never ends! Or whatever you want! But what you ask for will change the price." Mabel dropped her sweater, so that she could look at him.

"Oh yeah? Why should I trust you? The one who tried to destroy my Grunkle's memory, and possessed Dipper's body? Give me one good reason I should trust you!" she yelled at him.

"Because as much as you hate to admit it, you're pretty angry at your brother right now. He's betrayed you, and done the most selfish thing I've ever seen between the two of you. And, because of all that, you've lost all faith in him, making you trust me more than him." Bill replied. Mabel looked at the ground.

"You're right…" she said. "But what could you offer me? You can't make summer last forever can you?"

"I could… I could also make you be in control of this summer. Over even your entire life!" Bill replied.

"How would you do that? Posses me? Force me to do the 12 labors of Hercules? Make me sacrifice an animal?" Mabel questioned.

"Yeesh kid, none of that. It's rather simple. I could make you into a dream demon, just like me! And if you give me the rift that's in that backpack, then I can break the bonds between worlds. We'll both have physical forms, and you'll be able to do anything!" Mabel glared at him.

"What would you want me to do for all that?"

Bill thought for a moment. "How about this… I make you a dream demon, and teach you how everything works, you know, like a mentor of sorts. I'll pull us into the mindscape until you get a feel on what you can do as a dream demon. And for the price… you have to be my partner. Don't betray me, and I won't betray you. We'll be partners across any dimension!" he finished. "I think that's more than fair." Mabel pondered this. While she was, Dipper and Grunkle Ford burst through the bushes.

"Mabel! No!" screamed Dipper. "Don't trust him! He's deceiving you!"

"Remember what the journals said! Trust no one! You can't trust Bill. He says nothing but lies!" added Grunkle Ford.

"Oh hiya Pine Tree, Sixer." Bill greeted. "You know, that's some awfully hurtful things you said there. And this time, I'm actually not lying. I'll do exactly as I say."

"Mabel, look I know you're upset, but what I said is the truth! Summer doesn't last forever. And you knew we'd have to separate sometime in the future! Just come back with us, we can work this out."

Mabel closed her eyes, then opened them. She had in her hand the rift. "Dipper… I trust Bill you've lied to me, and you and Grunkle Ford Have betrayed me! I'll see you soon indeed, but when I do, I'll be a demon!" Mabel screamed. She handed the rift to Bill, who pocketed it, and, holding out his hand covered in flames, he grasped Mabel's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dipper, as the deal was sealed.

* * *

 **(Author's note: I don't know how often I'll upload but I'll do my best to be regular. Also, I don't know how to add Author's notes, unless it is in the story itself, such as this one, someone please let me know if there is an official way to do so! Thanks for reading! I'll see you all next time!)**


	2. To become a demon

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

* * *

Bill began laughing maniacally. "uhuhuhuhuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, that was good. Now Shooting Star, prepare to become a demon. It might hurt just a lot!" he said. Bill blasted Mabel with a huge energy beam, vaporizing her instantly. Dipper screamed.

"Bill! How could you do this! What did you do to my sister?!" Dipper was feeling a rush of emotions. Anger at Bill, fear for his sister, and disbelief at what she had just done.

"Relax Pine Tree, to become a demon, you must first lose your original form, before it is rebuilt as your demon form. See?" he gestured at where Mabel had just been vaporized. Mabel's form already began to reform. Pieces flew into Mabel's outline, and soon, she was standing just as she had a few moments before. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move. Then her eyes opened, as pure pink. Mabel cried out, and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Dipper watched Mabel in horror. "What are you doing? You're killing her!" he cried. Dipper rushed forward to grab his sister, but was thrown back into Ford by an invisible force.

"Sorry there Pine Tree, you can't interfere with this part. And as for what I'm doing, she's receiving all her powers and knowledge. The process is painful, but necessary. And Shooting Star, that energy you're feeling right now? That's normal. You have to hold it in, until you can't anymore. Then let it all out." Bill said. "Oh, and I'd get a move on if I were you Sixer and Pine Tree. When Shooting Star here releases her energy, it'll vaporize everything nearby."

"Never!" Dipper cried violently, charging Bill. Bill simply changed places, and Dipper crashed into a tree. "I'll get my sister back from you Bill! Grunkle Ford and I will stop you!"

Ford grabbed Dipper. "Dipper, Bill was right about one thing. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll both die, and we can't help your sister that way. We have to get out of here!" Dipper reluctantly nodded.

"Better hurry there, Pine Tree, follow your uncle like a good boy!" Bill called after the two, as they fled. Meanwhile, Mabel had reached the pinnacle of her pain. She then screamed, and released all the energy she had been storing. Even as far as Ford and Dipper had gotten, the explosion propelled them farther out of the woods, knocking both of them unconscious.

Back in the clearing, Mabel fell to the ground her vision was foggy. She saw Bill standing over her.

"Congratulations there, Shooting Star, you survived the test! If you can survive that energy buildup and blast, then you can be a demon! Anyways, you'll need to rest for a few days. I'll be pulling you into the mindscape until you're ready." Mabel tried to speak, but couldn't find the energy. She gave a tiny nod instead. Bill opened a portal, and carried Mabel into the portal. He laid Mabel down on a Mindscape recreation of her bed in the Mystery Shack. He flew away, and then pulled out the rift.

"At long last, I have the rift! And Mabel Pines at my side too, and I didn't have to lift a finger. How crushed Pine Tree will be when he discovers that I didn't manipulate Shooting Star at all, and it was all her. This should be fun to watch." he said maliciously. "Let's see how he can handle this situation! AhahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **(Sorry this chapter's a little shorter, but I just needed to get the process of becoming a demon in. Next chapter will be up soon!)**


	3. Faith

**(I don't own Gravity Falls)**

It had been 3 days since Mabel and Bill had vanished. 72 agonizing hours of wondering where she was, and what Bill could be doing to her. Dipper tried to block out the pictures that his mind brought up. He could remember what Grunkle Ford had said when they got home.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Grunkle Ford and Dipper had awoken in the woods, after the explosion. They had returned to the forest clearing, but found nothing, and no trace of either Mabel or Bill. They returned to the Mystery Shack empty-handed. Dipper was still in shock._

" _Dipper… I don't know what just happened. But we can't give up hope! I know that you'll need time to process all of this… Just come down to the lab when you're ready. I'll be looking for a way to follow them." Dipper nodded, and went up to the attic room. He had collapsed instantly onto the bed. His dreams were filled with the same scene he had witnessed earlier. When he woke up, he had expected to see Mabel next to him, and it would have been a horrendous nightmare. But Mabel was still gone._

 _(end flashback)_

Dipper had hardly left the attic at all. He only left to go to the bathroom, and meals, which were now silent while everyone stared at their meals, unable to speak. Grunkle Stan and Soos had both tried to cheer him up. But in the end, both had sounded more that they were trying to reassure themselves more than Dipper. There was a knock at the door.

"Dipper, it's me. Can I come in?" It was Wendy. Dipper attempted to respond, but his voice was weak from disuse. He cleared his throat.

"Come in." Wendy entered the attic, and walked over to Dipper, sitting next to him on Dipper's bed.

"Look Dipper, I know what happened. The others all told me what happened. I'm sorry." Wendy said. There was a note of sadness in her voice. "Mabel wasn't just your amazing sister, she was a great friend to Soos and I, and the best Great Niece, any Grunkles could hope for." Dipper stayed silent. He didn't need anyone to remind him of how amazing his sister was. "But, you can't let this get you down. You have to fight for her man." Dipper raised his head, and looked at Wendy. Wendy saw that Dipper's eyes were red from crying.

"But how can I? They went into the mindscape, and Bill even said that Mabel was making all her choices on her own. He said that he didn't even manipulate her. How can I live with that?"

"Dipper… you can't honestly believe that Bill was telling the truth, can you? You of all people should know that you can't trust him. All of us know Mabel. There's no way she would've done any of that, without Bill manipulating her at least a little bit."

"But what if Bill was telling the truth? How can I be sure that I really didn't alienate Mabel so much that she hates me now? What if…" he broke off, "What if Mabel really does hate me?" Dipper saw concern in Wendy's eyes.

"This is where we have to have faith. We have to have faith in Mabel that she wouldn't do that to you. We have to believe that, whatever happens, Mabel will come back to us. Bill will keep her around, and we all know that, theoretically, any magic done can be undone. We just have to have faith, until we have the knowledge we need." She smiled.

Dipper slowly processed the information. "You're right." he forced a smile. "Bill must have been lying. And I'll do anything for Mabel. I'll bring her back, and we will figure things out. With all of you guys there's nothing we can't do!" He stood up. "Let's go down to Grunkle Ford's lab. Maybe he has thought of something."

"That sounds more like the Dipper I know." Wendy said, as she followed Dipper down the stairs, and into the lab.

Down in the lab, Grunkle Ford heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He saw Dipper and Wendy come down.

"Dipper! I'm glad you're here! I think I've figured something out, but we'll have to be extremely careful!" Grunkle Ford said excitedly.

"Really?" Dipper smiled. "That's great! What do we do?" Grunkle Ford became serious.

"We have to summon Bill."

 **(Author's note: Oooh, interesting What will they do? Anyways, I made Wendy's talk with Dipper Resemble Galloran's to Rachel in Beyonders book 3! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time!)**


	4. Demon 101

**(Author's note: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

Mabel opened her eyes. She at first thought she was in the attic of the Mystery Shack, but differences made themselves apparent very quickly. First off, the entire place was gray, except for herself. Also, Dipper wasn't there. Some things seemed out of place as well. _Dipper._ Anger seethed to Mabel, as she remembered what happened. Dipper, the brother that she had trusted, loved, and protected had betrayed her. He was going to be Ford's apprentice, was he? Well then she would be Bill's apprentice. It seemed fair.

 _Bill._ The demon didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. She wondered if she should call out to him… "BILL!" she called out. There was a short silence, and then Bill flew in through the window.

"Hiya Shooting Star, glad to see that you're awake! How are you?" Mabel stretched and yawned.

"I'm fine… but can you fill in what happened after I released all that energy? It's… a little fuzzy." Mabel asked.

"Of course. You basically collapsed and I pulled you into the mindscape. And, if you don't remember, then I'll tell you this. The energy you stored and release was a necessary process. The idea is that it pushes you past your limits, to see if you're able to become a demon. You of course survived. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think that you could've survived the process." Mabel nodded.

"Of course… thank you Bill. I'm glad that I have you to trust now. I want to be able to trust you. What I mean.. is that I don't want you to lie to me. And I won't lie to you." Mabel said.

"Of course Shooting Star. Besides, as a dream demon, we can see through each other's tricks and deceptions. For example, I'll tell a lie, among some true things, and see if you can discover which is the lie! Hmmm… I'm a trillion years old, Gravity Falls was named for the falls, The sun is actually 7 billion years old, and english analysis is all lies!" Bill said. Mabel thought for a few moments. Then the answer popped into her head.

"The one about the sun was a lie." Mabel said.

"That's right! See? I told you that is how it works." Bill swept his hat off to her. "Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, so feel free to ask away!" Bill opened his arms invitingly.

"Can I change my form? How do I know everything? Will I be able to be summoned like you, and make deals? How can I spy on others? And also, if we're going to be honest, I'd like to know what you're planning." Mabel finished, a little winded.

"Well to answer your questions, yes you can change forms, just think about how you want to look, and you'll be that. For example…" Bill transformed into a blond human with a top hat, black bowtie and yellow vest. He had an eyepatch over one eye, and still held his cane. "This is my human form. I don't really use it that often though, I prefer the eye of providence." he popped back into his normal form. "As for how you know everything, just think about a question, and you'll know it. As for being summoned, yes, but you'll need to create that spell, and then hide it in the mortal world. And then yes, you can make deals. To spy on others, you just have to think of a person or place, and you can see them. You can also see through any photo or drawing of yourself in the mortal world." Bill finished. "And… as for what I'm planning, that has changed. Initially I was going to try and steal the rift, but now that I have it, and you're here…" he pulled out the rift. "That depends." Mabel nodded, and thought for a moment.

"One more thing, I just remembered… what about that wheel that you left around you at the end of our first encounter? What was that?"

"You mean this?" Bill asked, summoning the wheel. "I call this the Cipher Wheel. It's a shortened version of the Prophecy of Ten. The prophecy states that…" Bill's form flickered.

"What's happening Bill?" Mabel asked, a little concerned. He flickered again.

"Don't worry Shooting Star, I'm just being summoned. I'll be back soon. Watch if you want…" then he was pulled out into the sky, and Bill was gone. Mabel did nothing for a moment, then thought " _Show me Bill Cipher"_ Then a circle of vision appeared in front of her, and she saw Bill in the basement of the Mystery Shack.

 **(End note: Thanks for reading, and thanks to all of my reviewers, and those who have followed the story. You'll find out more about the Cipher Wheel and Prophecy of Ten in chapter 6. Anyways, see you next time. And remember.. REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~Bill Cipher)**


	5. An Unhelpful Demon

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

"What? Summon Bill? Are you crazy?!" cried Dipper.

"I know it sounds crazy Dipper, but there is no other way. If I can make a deal with him that can break the one he has with Mabel, then we'll have her back! Plus, he can't leave without making a deal, so we'll keep him here as long as we need to to get him to agree." Grunkle Ford said. "We'll want everyone down here, so they can help out if need be." Dipper nodded.

"I'll go get them." Dipper and Wendy ran up the stairs and into the gift shop. "I'll get Grunkle Stan, if you find Soos." Dipper said to Wendy. She nodded, and went looking for him. "Grunkle Stan? Where are you?" called Dipper.

"In here kid, what do you want?" came his Grunkle's rasping voice.

"Grunkle Ford thinks he has a way to get Mabel back, and he needs all of us in the basement as soon as possible!" Dipper yelled.

"Well why didn't you say so kid? Let's go!" He grabbed Dipper's arm, and they ran down to the basement. Minutes later, they were joined by Soos and Wendy.

"Hey Dipper, what's going on? I heard we're gonna get back Mabel dude." Soos said, slightly out of breath.

"That's the goal." said Grunkle Ford. "Now remember, stand back from the circle. _Triangulum, Entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisariunm! Asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus, ASETNOHEPTUS, ASETNOHEPTUS!"_ Grunkle Ford finished the ritual, collapsing, and then laughter filled the room, as Bill appeared in an eruption of blue light.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Pine Tree, Sixer, Crescent Claw, Question Mark, and Ice Bag. I didn't expect to be seeing you again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Bill asked.

"You know what we want Bill!" shouted Dipper. "I want my sister back!"

"Sheesh, not even a 'hello, good to see you?' Whatever. But I'm afraid that I can't do that Pine Tree." Bill told him.

"Oh yeah? And why not? You're a dream demon, you could do anything! I want you to give back my sister, and reverse what you did to her. Give her back Bill!" Dipper screamed.

"Sorry Pine Tree, what I meant to say is 'I can't and won't do that for you.' You see, Shooting Star is a dream demon now. And now that she is, I can't force her to do anything. You'd have to make a deal with her if you want her back." Bill said.

"Then I want that spell Bill!" said Grunkle Ford. "Give me the spell and summoning ritual to summon Mabel!"

"Sorry Sixer, can't do that either. She doesn't have a spell or ritual yet. And those are up to her anyways. So, I'm starting to think I wasted my time by coming here. Unless you have anything better to say or offer, I think I'll be leaving." Bill started to float upwards.

"WAIT!" Dipper yelled. "Can you at least tell us how she is?"

"Sure thing Pine Tree. You're sister is fine. And despite all that you try to convince yourselves, I honestly can say I didn't manipulate your sister. She made her own choice. Anyways, she doesn't want to speak to any of you now, so I won't pass any messages." Bill said.

"You can't leave yet Bill! You haven't made a deal! You can't leave!" Grunkle Ford yelled.

"Oh yeah? Just try and stop me." Bill smirked. "And I'll leave you with this piece of knowledge from the future: You've got customers in about an hour!" And with that, Bill vanished, and the world returned to normal. The five friends were utterly speechless.

"Dude…" Wendy and Soos said Simultaneously.

"This just got so much worse." Grunkle Stan said.

"Dipper…" Grunkle Ford trailed off. Dipper looked up at him.

"What do we do now that Bill won't help us?" Dipper asked.

"Anything we can, Dipper. This town is filled with secrets and magic. We've only scratched the surface. I know that we'll find something that can help us save Mabel. Even if she doesn't want to be saved, she will be."

 **(Hiya readers, Bill Cipher here. Did ya like the chapter. I know you did, because I was in it. Also, the author wants me to thank all of you reviewers and followers. And here's a piece of knowledge about the future: The Chocolate Dorito will be an overnight success when marketed, despite everyone predicting a failure! Until next time!)**


	6. The Prophecy of Ten

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Gravity Falls, just the ideas in this story. Also, I'd like to thank the reviewers and followers of this story! You are awesome!)**

Bill reappeared in the mindscape, in front of Mabel.

"I'm back Shooting Star! Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me." he said, nudging her.

"Bill, you were gone for 15 minutes, and I was watching the whole time. You weren't gone long enough to have me miss you." Mabel sighed. "So I saw everything you said to my family. You were right. I don't want to talk with them. And I don't want you to ever give them my summoning ritual. When I create it, I want to be the one who gives it to the mortal world."

"Fair enough, Shooting Star. Most demons feel that way. So of course! Anyways… where was I before I was so rudely interrupted by those guys?" Bill asked

"You were just about to tell me about The Prophecy of Ten." Mabel reminded him.

"Ah yes, The Prophecy of Ten… Well, long ago, before this earth even existed, there were ten beings of power. They each operated under a symbol. The Question Mark, The Bag of Ice, The Crescent Claw, The Pine Tree, The Eye in the Star, The Six-Fingered hand, The Llama, The Shooting Star, The Stitched Heart, and The Glasses. Each of these beings were immensely powerful, and governed different rules of existence, and separate sectors of the universe. For several billion years, there was peace. But then, one day, some rebels, and anarchists attacked the guardians, claiming that they were destroying the universe. War broke out everywhere. Trillions of beings perished in the war. It lasted several hundred thousand years. Eventually, the guardians had to face the rebel leaders in battle. The battle lasted days. The guardians defeated the rebels, but had to destroy themselves. But in their last moment, they made the Prophecy. That when all ten symbols came together again, war would break out once more, and this time, the war would be between the guardians themselves. The prophecy also stated that only one being, the Master of the Guardians would restore order." Bill finished the story.

"And… we're all here now. All of the ten symbols, in Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked.

"That's right! And, I was born, prophesied to be the one who could stop the war. I've been following the symbols for eons, and believe me, this war has been close to coming many timed. Sometimes centuries pass before a symbol is regenerated." Bill said.

"But what does it mean, a war between the guardians? Over what?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"As the legends say, the claim was that one of the guardians would begin to believe in something different. The guardian will join an opposite cause, and the other guardians declare war to bring the guardian back to what they believe is right." Bill said. "In this case, you're the guardian that left."

"So… was what I did wrong?" Mabel asked "What if the others are right?"

"Well Shooting Star, the answer is no. You didn't do anything wrong. You did what your heart told you. And the others aren't right. You've joined me now as a dream demon. And as hard as it may be, we'll have to fight the other guardians. Believe me when I say I never thought I'd be part of this battle. I always thought I'd just be the one to decide the outcome, not the one that also has to fight." Bill told her.

"Bill…" Mabel said. "Whatever happened in the past, I trust and believe you. If all the other guardians are fighting for themselves, so selfishly as it appears, I'll fight with you until the end. Even if it means fighting my own brother." Mabel said, firmly.

"I'm glad Shooting Star. And as much as you want, I'll stay in my human form, if that makes you feel better." Bill turned into his human form. "And if we want to win this war, then we'll want to be ahead. You know what you have to do, right?" Mabel nodded, and smiled, able to sense Bill's meaning.

"I have to destroy Dipper's mind."

 **(Bill's note: Hiya meatsacks, Bill Cipher here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. Here's a piece of knowledge from the future: The first alien contact with humanity will go well, but only if the most popular candidate for negotiations doesn't go. Anyways, see you all next time. Until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	7. Into the Dreamscape

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Gravity Falls. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

It was dinner time again. Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Ford and Stan all sat around the dinner table. Each of them staring down at the stew that was in front of each of them. The room was completely silent, minus the occasional clink of spoons against bowls. Each was too wrapped up in their own thoughts to talk.

 _Why is Bill still insisting that he didn't manipulate Mabel? And why won't Mabel just come back? She has to know that I wish I could undo everything._ Dipper thought.

 _This is totally crazy, dude. Why is the triangle guy acting so weird? And what is wrong with hambone? Oh man, how are we ever gonna figure this out? This situation goes beyond my abilities as a handyman._ Soos thought to himself. Wendy was having similar thoughts.

 _Dipper is taking this really hard. We all are, really, but especially Dipper. I mean, his twin sister that he spent his entire life with? It seems crazy that she could be so angry over this. I mean, Dipper could've handled it better, but why? I know that sometimes the small things can send people over the edge, but I just hope that Mabel isn't truly our enemy now. But is she?_ Wendy asked herself.

 _Oh man, how am I ever going to explain this to Dipper's parents? Unless we can figure out something fast… I don't know. We'll have to lie to them. They're not ready to know about the supernatural of this town… We'll have to tell them that Mabel is gone, but how? I just hope that it doesn't come to that. I don't want it to come to that._ Grunkle Ford worried.

 _Of all the crazy, whacked out things I've seen in this town, this one really takes the cake,_ thought Ford. _This reminds me too much of how Stanley and I began our road of separation. Granted, neither of us became a demon. I made a deal with a demon, but I at least wisened up after a while. I_ have _to do this. I have to save Mabel, for Dipper, if no one else. I don't want them to be like Stanley and I. I just wish I knew something. Hopefully, if nothing else, Mabel will wise up to Bill's plans, and rejoin us._ Grunkle Ford hoped it was true at least. Soos broke the silence at last.

"Sorry, dudes. I gotta get home to Abuelita. She'll be wondering where I am." Soos left without another word. Grunkle Stan got up too.

"I'll be…uh… doing the dishes." Grunkle Stan said, grabbing the bowls, and walking out. Wendy looked over at Dipper.

"Listen man, I'll call you later. Just remember that I'm here for you. I'll try and think of something." Wendy waited for a few moments to see if Dipper would respond, but he didn't, and she left without another word. Grunkle Ford sighed.

"Dipper… I know that today was a setback, but I've been thinking. Think of Mabel before you go to sleep tonight. Now that Mabel is a dream demon, perhaps you can reach her in the mindscape. If you do, I'm sure you can talk sense into her." Grunkle Ford said, trying to force a smile, but instead making more of a grimace.

"It's not like I'll be thinking of anything else…" said Dipper. "Thanks for the dinner Grunkle Stan." Dipper got up, and went back to the attic room. The sun was the same as it was the day that Mabel had left. It was dying, just like Dipper's heart. He didn't know if Grunkle Ford's idea would work, but he hoped it did. He was sure that if he could just talk to his sister, they could work something out. Anything to get her away from Bill.

Dipper spent the next few hours trying to read Journal 3, but his thoughts kept drifting to Mabel. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he went to look at the scrapbook that Mabel had been putting together over the summer. He looked at all the pages. There were so many memories kept in these pages. He could hardly believe that it was the same Mabel, laughing in these photos, that had so angrily denounced him just a few days ago. He looked at the clock. He figured he might as well go to bed now, hopefully able to find Mabel. He lay down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Sleep eluded him for an hour before he fell into unconsciousness.

Dipper opened his eyes. He was standing in a dark forest. How had he gotten here? Had he walked? But then something occurred to him. The entire place was gray. He was in the mindscape! In fact… this part of the forest was very familiar. Familiar because it was the place Mabel had made her deal with Bill. He should call to her, maybe she would answer. Dipper took a deep breath.

"MABEL! ARE YOU THERE? IT'S ME, DIPPER! I WANT TO TALK!" Dipper shouted to the sky. For a few moments, nothing happened. But then, a wind swept through the clearing. And then, in a flash of pink, Mabel materialized in front of him. She floated down to the ground, and said nothing. "Mabel! I'm so glad to see you!" he rushed forward, and embraced his sister. Mabel did not hug him back.

"What do you want Dipper? Did Bill not make it clear enough earlier today, when he said that I didn't want to talk to any of you? Did I not make that clear enough, WHEN I TOOK THE DEAL?" she asked, flames rearing behind her.

"I just thought… that we could talk. That you could come back. I don't have to stay as Grunkle Ford's apprentice. At least, not unless you'd stay with me." Dipper offered. Mabel's flames died down. Mabel stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. "Besides, you have to know that Bill is tricking you by now. Whatever crazy, whacko plans he has, they can't be good for anything, especially us!" Mabel shook her head.

"I know Bill's plans, Dipper. And I'm supporting them. And I can see into your mind. I know you just offered all of that, just to make me come back. It's just like I suspected. You still don't care about me. Only yourself!" Mabel floated upwards.

"No! Mabel! Please come back! We all miss you!" Dipper cried.

"Well you should have thought of that when I needed you! It's too late Dipper. You missed your chance. Bill is my friend now. So I think I'll leave you with a little gift. A NIGHTMARE!" Mabel screamed. She spread her arms wide, and a wave of blackness came. When Dipper opened his eyes, he was in a cage. A tour lady was coming by, with a group.

"And here, we have the world's most adorable boy! Isn't he cute? And, we even dress him up in costumes for those who want pictures!" the tour lady said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dipper screamed. He pinched himself, trying to wake up, but no matter how many tour groups came through, or how many times he tried to wake up, nothing would let him wake up.

 **(Bill's note: Hiya meatsacks, thanks for reading this chapter. It's funny, because I love the dimension that this actually happens in. Anyways, here's your future tidbit of the day: World War Three is a multi sided war between the Atheists, Christians, Jews, and Muslims. Anyways, see you next time!)**


	8. Plans

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, first hints of MaBill in this chapter. Enjoy!)**

"So, how did torturing Pine Tree's mind go, Shooting Star? How'd it feel?" Bill asked, as Mabel flew over to him.

"Pretty good actually. I'll need more practice, and I know that it'll take more than one nightmare to beat Dipper, but it's a good start." Mabel said. "In fact, I was thinking. As I give Dipper nightmares, you could go in them, in human form, and try to help him. Later, you'd reveal yourself. That might be enough to beat him once and for all."

"You know, I love the way you think Shooting Star." Bill popped into human form.

"Also, can you call me Mabel? I prefer that."

"Sure thing, Mabel." Bill smiled "Anyways Pine Tree isn't the only one we have to worry about. The other eight guardians will still need to be brought down. But in a different way each time. I know that these mind games won't work on anyone else. Sixer has been able to block me, Question Mark, Crescent Claw, and Glasses all have natural mental barriers. The only reason I got into Crescent Claw's mind the last time, is that Gideon empowered me. He'll need to be taken out too. I'm not sure about Ice Bag and Llama Girl yet." Bill listed off the other members of the Prophecy of Ten. Mabel pondered this for a moment.

"Our overall goal is to destroy the other guardians, right? Well, we could try turning them against each other, although that is kinda risky. The other main way, is we just drive them all insane. But I think that we'll need to focus on one of them at a time, at least for now. Dipper will be the first. And when we beat him, we'll pull him into the mindscape for safekeeping, right?" Mabel asked.

"You got that right, Mabel. Once we have all the other guardians, we'll be able to finally fulfil the prophecy." Bill said.

"What about after that? What then?" asked Mabel.

"Well… anything. The two of us are immortal. We can do anything for eternity. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." Bill smiled. "I'll do what you suggested, try and guide him through his nightmares. I'll also keep an eye on the others. Now really, something we should do, is create your summoning ritual. People will want to use it, I'm sure of that." Bill said

"Hmm… alright." said Mabel. "How about this… They have to say the following words.

" _Stellarum et venti ab extra sidera caeli Producat terra. Afferte mihi dirigentes stella! In dirigentes stella!"_ They have to have a gem in the center of a circle of eight candles. Then, when the words are spoken, the gem glows, and I am summoned?" Mabel proposed.

"Hmmm… excellent use of Latin there, Mabel. It sounds good to me! I say, go for it. We'll work out the details of how it's released into the mortal world later. By the way, did you ever release Dipper from that nightmare? You probably should now. Morning is almost here." Mabel nodded, and snapped her fingers.

"Now Dipper is free." Mabel said. "I guess I need to think of a new nightmare for him, for tomorrow. Just don't forget to show up there."

"Your wish is my command, Shooting Star!" Bill said, sweeping off his top hat, and bowing deeply. Mabel blushed ever so slightly.

"Now now, there's no need for that. Even if I do like it." Mabel grinned. "So what do we do now, while we're waiting?"

"Well, besides watching the guardians, anything." said Bill. "Want to go check out a dimension where pigs have enslaved humanity?" asked Bill.

"Oh, what a romantic date!" Mabel said, sarcastically. "Sure!" The two flew into a portal, and away from the mindscape.

Dipper woke up, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what had happened. Apparently, Mabel really was a dream demon. And not just that, she was still angry. And he knew, that unless he was in the mindscape, he could do nothing against a dream demon. Especially an angry one. And even worse, his sister. This was going to be so much harder than he thought.

 **(Bill's note: Hiya, meatsacks, how's it going. Are you enjoying this fanfiction? Well I assume you are, since I'm in it after all. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: Nintendo eventually becomes its own country, and has even stricter immigration policies than the United States! Until next time, I'll be watching you!)**


	9. Faith in Lies

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Gravity Falls. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Dipper lay in bed, unable to sleep. It was still early, so he wanted to try and sleep, but considering his nightmare the last time… he didn't want to try. As the light of dawn filled the attic, Dipper pondered what he could do. He hoped that Mabel wouldn't be like this every time he found her. Or maybe the Mabel he had seen was just a trick by Bill, to try and get him to lose faith in his sister. That had to be it! Dipper sat up. It was all coming into place now. Mabel had been angry, and Bill had probably only needed to push a little to make Mabel go over the edge. The real Mabel was probably imprisoned somewhere, or something. Meanwhile, Bill had created a false Mabel to distract him from the truth. Bill probably thought that if Dipper gave up on his sister, then he would stop fighting. But no, Dipper knew the plan now. He would fight harder than ever to get his sister back. Grunkle Ford would want to hear this. Dipper looked at the time. It was eight in the morning. Perfect. Dipper got up, grabbed his clothes, and, for the first time in several days had a real smile on his face.

By the time Dipper went downstairs, Grunkle Stan was making breakfast.

"Good morning kid." said Grunkle Stan. "Have a seat, and I'll serve you some Stancakes."

"Grunkle Stan! I realized something last night! I think I know where Mabel is!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Wait, really? That's great kid! You'll want my brother here for this though. Go get him, will you?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Sure thing." Dipper got up, and went to go find Grunkle Ford. He bumped into him in the hallway. "Grunkle Ford! I think I know where Mabel is! And I have an idea on how to get her back from Bill!" Dipper said.

"Really? Excellent! Because I think I know how to stop Bill once and for all. We have to use his own plan against him!" Grunkle Ford said. "Let's go discuss it over breakfast!" The two ran to the table. "Alright, Dipper, you go first. Tell us where you think Mabel is."

"Well, last night I had a nightmare. Mabel was there, and she said she didn't want to talk to me. She called us all selfish liars, and sent me into a nightmare, that I couldn't wake up from for a long time. But after I did, I realized something. Mabel never acts like she did in that dream. Even by her standards, she should've at least agreed to talk by now. But I think something was off with Mabel in my dream. I'm pretty sure now, that Bill has imprisoned Mabel. That what I saw last night was no more than a recreation, or Mabel completely under Bill's control. And if that's true, then we need to access the mindscape to get Mabel back!" Dipper finished, slightly winded. Grunkle Ford nodded.

"That seems very likely, Dipper. Now, what I realized last night, is that the drawing of Bill with the ten symbols around it? I think that it was a clue this whole time. We each represent one of the ten symbols. Studying everyone in Gravity Falls has told me who is who. Soos is the question mark, Wendy is the bag of ice, Stanley, you're the claw like thing. Dipper is the Pine Tree, Gideon is the five pointed star with an eye, and I am the six fingered hand. I believe that the Llama represents Pacifica Northwest, the shooting star represents Mabel, the stitched heart is Wendy's friend Robbie, and the glasses represent my old friend McGucket. I believe that Bill means to trick and con us each individually into joining him, or at least being imprisoned. Once he has us all there, he'd absorb us and become invincible. But if I'm correct, we can stop him. If we all go together, and free Mabel to fight with us, I think we'd be able to defeat Bill once and for all!" said Grunkle Ford. "And not only that, but if what Dipper says is true, then we'd need to gather everyone on the wheel, find access to the mindscape. When there, we battle through whatever may be in there, and free Mabel. Once we do, we can stop Bill at long last!" Grunkle Ford said excitedly.

"That's great news!" cried Dipper. "But first, we need access to the mindscape. We'll work on that today."

"My portal would work, but it's gone now, and Bill has the rift. I think that we need to find something that will allow us to simply cross over. We may need to be connected to a machine that links our minds together, but I'll do some research." Grunkle Ford said.

"Do you want me to go gather the others on the wheel?" asked Dipper

"No, not yet. I want a clear route to the mindscape before we get them. No use saying 'Hey we need your help, but wait until we need it.' Anyways, I want your help in the lab today, Dipper."

"Awesome!" cried Dipper.

"Now that we have all that established, WHO WANTS SOME STANCAKES?" yelled Grunkle Stan. The three men laughed, taking comfort in that they had a plan.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Bill watched the three's conversation in the mindscape. Bill laughed.

"Well, if that's what they want, then I say let's give it to them!" Bill laughed. "They won't even know they'll be playing into our hands!"

* * *

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks! Isn't it funny how dumb Sixer, Pine Tree, and Crescent Claw are? Oh well, you'll see how it plays out in the future. Anyways, here's your future fact: James Bond is actually a time lord, just like your precious Doctor Who. Why else do you think he changes appearance and stays roughly the same age for over 50 years? I'll see you meatsacks in the next chapter, but until then I'll be watching you!)**


	10. Dipper's Discovery

**(AN: I don't own Gravity Falls. The 10th chapter is here! And with it, a little MaBill)**

"Of course! It will be perfect! If you pretend to be me tonight, Dipper will call you out. Then tell him what he wants to hear about me. Then, we already know that they'll be able to reach the mindscape with the dream linker machine. They also already know the secret of the mindscape, but we need to pull their physical forms into the mindscape if we are truly to defeat them." Mabel said.

"Right. So I'll put you in a bubble, to show Pine Tree, just so he stays motivated. In the bubble, They'll be something to keep you entertained while we wait. Once Pine Tree and the others reach you there, pretend to go along with them, but then after they attack me, right when they need you, that's when you'll turn back on them, and we'll get them once and for all." Bill replied. "You know Mabel, you've really picked up being a demoness very quickly. Usually those who become demons take much longer to adjust."

"Well, it helped that Dipper and the others betrayed me. And it helps that you were there, Bill. You were there when I needed someone. I had needed someone I trust. And I could see the truth in your eye. I knew that you weren't lying to me, as I had seen with you previously. And truthfully, that meant a lot to me. Although I had once thought you my enemy, I now know that you're my friend." Mabel told him. She gave him a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you say so, Shooting Star. I only lie to my enemies. And, at the moment I made that deal with you. I could sense you weren't my enemy. So I of course told you the truth. And, you know, I've never had very many friends. No true friends at least. No one that I've truly been able to count on, but with you as a friend, I know I can trust you." Bill hugged her back.

"Well…" Mabel said, "We've got several hours before nightfall. Want to go to other dimensions again?" asked Mabel

"Of course!" Bill said. "I know the perfect one. A dimension where humanity is locked in an eternal war with everything that is drawn!"

"Wow, that sounds pretty ridiculous. Let's go!" she shouted, smiling hugely. Bill grabbed her hand, and they once again, flew into the multiverse.

********************After night fall**************************

Dipper lay down in his bed. It had been a long day, but Grunkle Ford and he had helped create and establish the dream linker machine. It linked dreams between all of those who used it, and created a gateway to the mindscape. Grunkle Ford had said that he'd spend the night rigging up the machine to encompass nine people.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Dipper, I know that you had an unpleasant nightmare last night, but I need you to try and access the mindscape once more. I'll bet that Bill will once again send a version of Mabel, or be Mabel himself. Either way, call him out, and he should give up the disguise. Take any information that he may give you, and report it to me. Hopefully while he's gloating, he might let slip some information." Grunkle Ford had told Dipper._

" _I know, Grunkle Ford. I'll bet anything that Bill already thinks his victory is assured. Maybe he'll let information go just because. Who knows. I'll bet anything though, that I'll be able to find him tonight. So I'd better get started." Dipper had said. He smiled. "Bill, you're going down."_

 _(END FLASHBACK)_

Now Dipper tried to fall asleep, but too many things raced through his mind. What if he couldn't get into the mindscape tonight? What if Bill wouldn't confess? What if the dream linker had a malfunction? What if he never went to sleep tonight? What if he just went into a nightmare, without even seeing the mindscape? What if Bill already had won? What if he had stopped this whole thing before it began? What if-? What…? Dipper was snoring before he knew what was happening.

Dipper opened his eyes. He seemed to be standing in an empty gray field. This must be it! The mindscape! He looked all around him, but didn't see anyone. He wandered around for several minutes, before finding the forest. Dipper followed the path that he knew so well now, to the forest clearing, and sure enough, he saw Mabel waiting for him. As he entered the clearing, Mabel looked up.

"Why are you here Dipper? Did you not get enough last night? Did I not get it through your thick skull, that I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU?" Mabel screamed.

"Nice try Bill! I know that's you. You can't fool me anymore!" Dipper said, confidently. Mabel paused, and for a moment Dipper was unsure… But then Mabel started laughing uncharacteristically, laughing until it turned into Bill's laugh. And Mabel turned into Bill.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations Pine Tree, I didn't think you'd figure it out so fast." Bill laughed.

"I want my sister back, Bill. Give her back to me!" Dipper shouted.

"Sorry kid, no can do. But, I can show you her, if you want." Bill said. He gestured with his hand, and to his side, a pink bubble, one with a shooting star printed on it, and with chains wrapped around it, showed Mabel, unconscious inside it. The chains seemed to loop around to a bizarre lock, one with the nine symbols around it. "There she is! And the key to opening it, is all of the nine on the wheel, besides Mabel herself. Ha! Good luck figuring that one out! Good luck on trying to get to her bubble. And getting into it. And freeing Mabel. And if you somehow do all of that, then I guess we'll meet for one last time!" Bill said.

"That's right Bill! We'll defeat you, and save Mabel! You can't stop us!" Dipper bravely yelled.

"I don't even need to Pine Tree. Your own path of trying to do this will stop you. Anyways, I'll be watching your progress! AhahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed hysterically. Dipper grimaced. This yellow, three-sided, one-eyed psychopath would go down.

 **(Bill's note: Hiya meatsacks! Thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. I must say though, Pine Tree's description of me was very rude. He should learn some respect. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: The hacker group Anonymous are actually from the future, but many hacking records were destroyed in their future, which is why the appear primitive. They're actually just trying to repair their own future. Anyways, until the next chapter, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!)**


	11. The Symbols

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, I'd like to give some shoutouts. Firstly, to all of those following and reviewing, I thank you. It means a lot. Secondly, to a friend of my sister, who is awesome, and agreed to read this. And lastly, my sister herself. She's the one who inspired my to write, and you should definitely go check out her wattpad. The username is tuscedero17. Anyways, enough rambling, onto the chapter!)**

Dipper closed his eyes, trying to get Bill's laughter out of his head. But when he opened them again, he was back in the attic, moonlight streaming in through the window. He took a few minutes to breathe, and soak in all that had just happened. Grunkle Ford had been right. Bill had been a little cocky, and let slip that only the nine on the wheel could break the seal on Mabel's prison. It would be that much easier, knowing that. Apparently Bill thought they didn't know about the wheel! Ha! This was something to be excited about. He thought of the symbols. He already knew who several of them were, based on what Bill had said in the past. Soos was the question mark, Wendy was the ice bag, Grunkle Stan was the crescent claw, he himself was the pine tree. He wasn't sure about the star with an eye, but it seemed familiar. The six-fingered hand was clearly Grunkle Ford, but the llama was still unknown. The shooting star was Mabel, but they wouldn't need her, to free herself. The stitched heart… at first the details eluded him, but then he remembered the symbol, and why he had so vividly. It was the symbol on Robbie's hoodie. Ugh. Dipper didn't want to have Robbie as an ally, but it seemed it was necessary. That left the glasses, which could represent many people. Dipper sighed. They had all but three. The star with an eye, the llama, and the glasses. Dipper was sure that he had seen all of the symbols before, but he couldn't think of them now.

 _Ah well. I'll talk to Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan in the morning. I'll bet they can help me identify the other marks. With only three left to find, we should be on our way in no time!_ Dipper thought. Something occurred to him. _Maybe if I direct my thoughts to Mabel this time, I'll be able to reach her in her bubble! I can finally talk to her, and get this all straightened out._ Dipper thought excitedly. He closed his eyes, and, within ten minutes was snoring soundly.

Dipper's eyes opened. He was in the attic. Sunlight streamed in the window. It was clearly morning. He hadn't dreamed of Mabel. Ah well. It had been wishful thinking. It made sense he couldn't reach her there, but he had hoped. Dipper got out of bed, throwing on his usual outfit, giving himself a confident smile as he put on his trademark hat. Dipper turned from the mirror, and walked down the stairs. Grunkle Stan was at the stove as usual, making bacon and eggs. Grunkle Ford stumped into the room and sat down at the table. Dipper ran to the table and sat next to him.

"Grunkle Ford! You were right! Mabel appeared in my dreams last night, saying hurtful things, but when I told her I knew she was Bill, Bill revealed himself! He also showed me the prison where Mabel is being held. It appears to be a bubble with her symbol. Bill also let slip that only those who represented the nine symbols on the wheel could break the seal! And I know who most of them are! Soos is the question mark, Wendy is the bag of ice, Grunkle Stan is the crescent claw, I'm the pine tree, but I'm not sure about this eye in a star…" said Dipper. Grunkle Stan came over, laying breakfast on the table.

"Heh! That's that little hack Gideon's symbol! It's on his cape, and his stupid tent." said Grunkle Stan. "As much as I hate him, it looks like he may be one of the nine!" he sat down and began to eat.

"Wow, thanks Grunkle Stan! So that one is Gideon, then it's clear you're the six-fingered hand. I'm also not sure about the llama yet. The shooting star is Mabel, the stitched heart is Robbie, and I'm also not sure about the glasses." Dipper finished.

"Hmm… well, those glasses are very distinctive. They're my old colleague Fiddleford McGucket's glasses!" said Grunkle Ford. "So, that only leaves us with one symbol to find. Who is the llama? Think Dipper, where have you seen the llama before in Gravity Falls?" asked Grunkle Ford.

"Well, there's two places." Dipper said thoughtfully, chewing on a slice of bacon. "One is on one of Mabel's sweaters, but it can't be her. The other one, is in several paintings at Northwest Mansion. Actually… now that I think about it, I think that Pacifica has a llama on a pendant! I'll bet that she's the llama symbol!" Dipper cried.

"Dipper, that's genius! We now have all of the people on the wheel! We just need to convince them all to help! Several will already help us, but Dipper, I need you to go out to the ones you think might need some persuasion, while I get the dream-linker machine ready to go. I want to try and break into the mindscape tonight! Believe me, the faster we move, the less likely Bill will be able to thwart us!" Grunkle Ford said. Dipper nodded.

"I guess I'll be all around today. The junkyard, Robbie's house, prison, and the Northwest Mansion! I'd better get started!" Dipper said, grabbing a few pieces of bacon, and stuffing them into a bag, alongside two pieces of toast. As he ran out the door, he heard Grunkle Stan calling after him.

"Give that little skunk Gideon a good smack from me!" Dipper just laughed as he headed into town.

(MEANWHILE, IN THE DREAMSCAPE)

Bill watched as Dipper ran through the forest, to town.

"It's funny how dumb you are, Pine Tree. But the dumber the better. You'll still play right into my, and your Mabel's hands! AhahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed.

 **(Bill's note: Heya meatsacks! I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. Anyways, I also came to say that you should follow me instead of this loser author! Or at least, me alongside him. I mean, come on! Who doesn't love me? Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: Anthropomorphic animals become real due to failed experiments on the brain! I'll see you all in the next chapter, but until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	12. Recruitment

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

Dipper slowed down, as he reached the main part of Gravity Falls. He considered the four people he needed to convince help him. Old Man McGucket would be easy. Robbie could probably be convinced through a little cajoling. Gideon might prove difficult, but Dipper felt he could talk Gideon into it, especially since it involved Mabel. Pacifica Northwest would be the hardest to convince, so he would save her for last. Dipper ate the last slice of bacon from his bag, and threw the bag away in the first trash can he came to. Dipper wandered over to the junkyard, where he could find McGucket.

As he entered the junkyard, Dipper was reminded of why he never visited McGucket. The smell of this place. It at least made sense, Dipper reminded himself. It was, after all, a junkyard. Dipper wandered past the endless piles of junk until he saw Old Man McGucket's short living area. It was too bad that he had no door or doorbell. They just had to walk in. Bracing himself for anything beyond the curtain, Dipper was relieved to see Old Man McGucket tinkering with some random machine. Dipper cleared his throat in greeting. McGucket turned around.

"Oh, hey Dipper! What can I dew for ya?" He asked, in his old and raspy voice. "I was just working on this new machine! It can spy on people by tracking their food consumption! Ehehehehehehe!" McGucket laughed.

"Listen, I need something. My sister Mabel is trapped, and she needs help. I need you to go to the Mystery Shack. Everything will be explained there." Dipper said. "Just please trust me, the real Stanford Pines will explain everything."

"Eh? Stanford Pines? Well, alright. I'll be on my way in just a few minutes." said McGucket.

"Great! I'll see you there in a few hours!" said Dipper, already running out the doorway. Dipper left in a great hurry. As much as he had grown to like McGucket, that didn't make him want to stay in the junkyard any longer than was necessary. Dipper considered his options of who to go to next. He'd head to Robbie's house, he would definitely be easier to convince than the other two.

By the time he had found the address that Mabel had scrawled on a piece of paper, it was getting closer to lunchtime. Dipper looked up, and saw that he was standing in front of the Gravity Falls funeral home. Why did it not surprise him that this was where Robbie lived? He knocked on the door, and a woman, who he assumed to be Robbie's mother answered. She had a huge smile on his face.

"Why hello there, young man, what can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Uhh… I'm looking for Robbie. I need to talk to him. Is he home?" Dipper asked, slightly weirded out.

"Of course, I'll call him." she beckoned Dipper to come inside, and had him sit down in a bright living room. "OH ROBBIE! A FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" she called up the stairs. Dipper heard some unintelligible sounds from the upstairs, presumably from Robbie. Dipper heard the creaking of the wooden stairs, and Robbie stumped into the room, with his usual hoodie on. He looked up at Dipper, confused, and then sat down.

"What on earth are you doing at my house, nerd?" Robbie asked.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your friend, son!" said Robbie's dad as he walked in the room, putting down a plate of crackers on the coffee table. Dipper grabbed one, and spoke.

"Listen Robbie, I need your help. Well, to be specific, Mabel needs your help." Dipper said, chewing on the cracker.

"What are you talking about? Your sister? Why would she need my help? And if she really needs it, why isn't she here in person, asking me herself?" asked Robbie, grumpily.

"Look Robbie, it'd take too long to try and explain now. The short version is that Mabel has been imprisoned by an omnipotent being, and you're one of the nine people that we need to help save her, and defeat this guy. I need you to go to the Mystery Shack right away. Grunkle Ford will explain everything to you there. Can you please do this? You kind of owe Mabel one anyways." Dipper pleaded. Robbie glared at him.

"Fine. I'll do it for Mabel. But I'm not doing this for you. It's just so I don't owe her anymore." Robbie grumbled. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a while!"

"Okay, dear! Have fun!" his parents called.

(An hour later, after lunch)

Dipper left the diner, en route to the prison. two down, two to go. This would be interesting, seeing Gideon's reaction. He'd definitely give him Grunkle Stan's smack if he didn't cooperate. When Dipper arrived at the jail he went in, told the guard that he wanted to see Gideon Gleeful, and was escorted to the phone room. Within ten minutes, Gideon was guided in, looking confused, and then sat down on the other side of the glass, and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing here, Dipper Pines? What more could you possibly want from me? You already have my life!" growled Gideon.

"Listen Gideon, I need your help-"

"HA! So, Dipper Pines needs my help, does he? After he defeated me, and did SO much on his own, now he needs my help?" Gideon laughed. "What on earth makes you think that I'd so much as even give a small inkling to thinking about helping you?" Gideon asked.

"It's simple." Dipper said, with a small smile. "Mabel is in trouble."

"WHAT? Well why didn't you say so? What's happening?" asked Gideon, concern in his voice.

"Well, Mabel was tricked by Bill, and is now being held in the mindscape. Grunkle Ford knows how to get into the mindscape, but we need the nine on Bill's wheel to open the lock on Mabel's prison, then once we rescue her, we can defeat Bill once and for all." Dipper said.

"Hmmm…" Gideon thought for a moment. "Bill was once my friend, but you're right. No one messes with Mabel and gets away with it! Bill will pay for what he's done!" Gideon said.

"And," Dipper said, "I'll put in a good word for you with Mabel once she's rescued." Dipper added.

"You'd do that for me? Why thank you Dipper Pines! I'll be at the Mystery Shack tonight if possible." Gideon said excitedly.

"Don't worry, we have all the paperwork you need to be out. Soos will be here soon to escort you there. I have one more stop I need to make." Dipper said.

(TIME BREAK)

Dipper walked up the steps to Northwest Mansion. He didn't like being here. He also didn't like wearing a tuxedo, but he knew he'd need to look somewhat decent to get into the Northwest mansion. He pressed the buzzer on the gate.

 _Hello? May I help you?_ came the voice.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to Pacifica Northwest! I'm one of her friends!" Dipper said, doing his best to try a british accent. There was a pause on the other end.

 _Miss Northwest says that she'll come meet you outside in a moment._ The voice said, and then the line cut off. And sure enough, in a few minutes, Pacifica came down the steps, and stood before Dipper, on the other side of the gate.

"What on earth are you doing here? I mean, seriously, do you know how stupid and risky this plan was?" Pacifica asked.

"Actually, yes. But I came here for a good reason. I need your help. Mabel is in some serious trouble, and you are one of nine people that can help rescue her. After that, we'd team up with Mabel, and defeat an interdimensional being, and stop him from taking over reality." Dipper said. Pacifica blinked, clearly surprised.

"Well, I guess I do owe you and Mabel one. And… I've got nothing better to do anyways." Pacifica said. "Sure, I'll help out. But first, come in for dinner. My parents told me to invite whoever was at the gates for dinner. And whatever you do, let me do the talking. It'll be easier that way. Just trust me." Pacifica said. She pulled the lever, and opened up the gates. Dipper walked into the gates, and followed Pacifica up the staircase, and into the mansion.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks, Bill Cipher here. Thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star! It looks like Pine Tree has all the people he needs. But can he stop the story version of me? Who knows? Oh wait, the author does. And so do I. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day. One day, pillows reveal that they're actually sentient, and just want humans to use them, so they can stay alive, through the body heat they supply. Also they like hugs! Until next time, I'll be watching you!)**


	13. Speeches and Preperation

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, sorry about no chapter last night, but I do have a real life, and sometimes it gets in the way of writing. Anyways, enjoy chapter 13!)**

Night was falling. All around Gravity Falls, the people began to turn out there lights, take the last glass of milk to bed, and kissing their little ones. The bustling streets in the daytime soon were empty and devoid of life. No one was soon left awake. No one that is, except ten people. Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest ran up the stairs to the Mystery Shack. Dipper yanked open the door, and slammed it the instant Pacifica crossed the threshold.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Pacifica, looking around at the empty gift shop.

"They must be in the basement lab." Dipper reasoned. "Let's go." Dipper ran over to the vending machine, and input the code. The machine swung forward, and Dipper led Pacifica down to the basement, where, just as Dipper thought, the other eight were waiting. Grunkle Ford looked up, at the sound and grinned.

"At last, you two are here. Now we can finally begin. What took you two so long? The others arrived a few hours ago?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"My parents insisted that Dipper stayed for dinner." Pacifica explained. "Just be glad they didn't make us stay for dessert, otherwise we'd still be there."

"Well, all that aside, I'll get started." Grunkle Ford said. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome, everyone. Now, I know some of us know what is going on. For those who don't now is the time for me to explain. You all know my great niece, Mabel. She has been captured by Bill Cipher. For those who don't know who Bill Cipher is, he is a dream demon who takes the form of a yellow Eye of Providence. He can invade your mind under the command of a summoner, and will stop at nothing to further his plans. He can imitate others, as well as straight up possess them. He is evil to the core, all knowing, and completely insane. I'll talk more about him later." he promised, as a few people gave nervous glances to each other.

"Now, a few days ago, Mabel and Dipper here had a fight. Mabel ran into the woods, and, in her sadness and anger, allowed Bill to take control of her. She made a deal, and is now in Bill's possession. He tried deceiving us into thinking Mabel had turned against us, but when called out by Dipper, revealed himself. Bill is currently holding Mabel in a prison bubble inside of the dreamscape. Bill himself let slip that the only way to unlock the bubble is with the nine others on the wheel. Which is over here." Grunkle Ford gestured at a redrawing of the wheel.

"As you can see, there are ten symbols. I am sure that Bill's ultimate goal was to use the ten people represented by the symbols, absorb them, and use them to achieve ultimate power. But with Mabel in the bubble, he's inadvertently given us a chance to win. This is the reason all of us have been chosen. We all represent one of the symbols on the wheel. And together, Bill's ultimate plan will be his ultimate defeat. The ten of us together have the power to defeat Bill. And while I know some of you wonder what this has to do with you, the answer is simple. Bill, if he succeeds will take over not just our dimension, but all of them. And his rule will not be merciful. We will all be enslaved or killed. Or perhaps worse." Grunkle Ford paused, looking around.

"With us nine, we can unlock Mabel's prison bubble. What may be in there is a different matter. It could be anything, so prepare for anything. Once we have her rescued, we can escape and attack Bill. It will not be easy, but we have a chance, since we know something Dipper taught us. In the mindscape, you can do anything. Anything as ridiculous as it may seem, is possible. This being said, I must ask you to not attack each other, or try to go overboard. We'll want to use this only in emergency situations. Or if you get hurt. When we fight Bill, the ten of us together should confuse him. He won't be able to attack us all at once. This will give us time to band together, using our symbols of power to defeat him forever."

"Now there is one more thing. In this mindscape, we will encounter many things. Some may be friendly creatures that we can use to our advantage. Some may be beasts we have to defeat. There will be traps everywhere, and expect deception at every turn. If you believe that another member is acting oddly, report it, for it may be Bill trying to deceive us, but I doubt he'll try it. But you can never be too careful. Now, as for getting to the mindscape, this machine behind me can do that. It will make us fall asleep, and link our dreams. It will pull us into the mindscape, and then we will begin. We won't get hungry, tired, thirsty, or even need to go to the bathroom in this place. You won't even get tired. So because of that, I suggest we stay close together to further discourage Bill trying to possess or impersonate one of us. Does anyone have a question?" Grunkle Ford asked. Pacifica raised her hand.

"If this Bill guy is so omnipotent and all knowing, then won't he already know what we're planning and doing?" she asked.

"That is a risk we have to take. The reason humans have been as successful as they are, is that they are quite unpredictable. Not only that, one gets careless when he believes victory is assured. Bill already believes he has won. Not only that, but we have hope. We have hope that we can win, and we are ourselves. With all of us combined, I believe that we can win! Bill won't stop us! We can do this!" he cried.

Everyone broke into applause at Ford's words, and Pacifica nodded, satisfied. Dipper looked around at the other nine. It was strange to him, that these nine people had put aside their differences for this cause. He knew that, whatever happened today, the they would all be changed. And, as he accepted the dream helmet from Grunkle Ford, strapping it on, Dipper was happy. He knew it would not be easy, but he knew that they could do it. Grunkle Ford flipped the switch, and the nine people crumpled to the ground, asleep.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya, Meatsacks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star! I'm sure you all enjoyed Sixer's speech right there, but personally I was so bored. His voice is so boring! Anyways, here's your future fact of the day. Super Meat Boy is actually a real superhero in the future! And he even lets people use his dead bodies as sustinance. What a great guy. But until then, I'll be watching you!**


	14. An Unlikely Tour Guide

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, my account no longer registers anyone who views this story, so yeah! I can't even track how many people are reading this! How wonderful! Anyways, here is Chapter 14)**

Dipper opened his eyes. He seemed to be laying in the middle of an open field. But he wasn't sure why. What had he been doing before? The answer came to him, as he saw the other eight people around him. They had entered the mindscape together. Slowly, each of the nine woke up, got to their feet, and got oriented in the new surrounding.

"Is everyone here?" asked Grunkle Ford. The response from the others was a little slow, but it was there. Excellent. Now, I don't know exactly know which way we should go, but-"

"Oooh! Pick me! Pick me! I know the way!" came a voice from nowhere in particular.

"What? Who said that?" demanded Grunkle Ford.

"I DID!" came a gleeful voice. And, floating in midair, appeared a tall man. The man was blonde, and wearing a yellow suit, with a black bowtie and tophat. The man's yellow cane matched his suit, and he had a triangular eyepatch over his right eye. Attached to him, the man had a cape that seemed to reflect the galaxy inside of it. The man floated down to the ground, and grinned.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper, wondering why they had already encountered a mindscape creature.

"What, you don't recognize me? I suppose you wouldn't. But, I'll introduce myself. The name is Bill Cipher. To be more accurate, I'm Bill's human form." Bill said.

"What difference does it make that you're human?" demanded Dipper. "You're still Bill!"

"That's what you think, Pine Tree. But you see, until Bill leaves the mindscape, all of his forms are separate! And that means that I'm not part of him. In fact, I kinda hate him. Personally, as a human, I want to defeat him, so I can be the top guy around here!" Bill said. "Plus, I can help guide you to Mabel's bubble, and, defeat Bill for real! So what do you say?" asked Bill.

"One moment…" Grunkle Ford said. "Listen guys, I was watching him, and I know when Bill lies, but I think this guy may actually be telling the truth…" he said.

"I agree. But I think we should watch him carefully." said Dipper. "Just in case he tries something."

"Yeah, there's no way that creep will pull one over on us. Plus, it should be fun, seeing someone fight themselves." Wendy said, grinning.

"Alright, you can come with us!" said Grunkle Ford. "Lead the way!"

"Oh thank you! I promise that you won't regret this!" cried Bill. "Anyways, it's this way." he said, pointing toward what appeared to be a forest in the distance. "We first have to cross the forest." Bill began walking in the direction of the forest, and the other nine walked behind him. The progress of the group was slow, but certain. Soon, after several minutes of silence, the ten had reached the entrance of the forest. Bill stopped and turned around.

"Now remember, that in these woods, many things will sound, and many things will appear to you. Don't trust any of them. As tempting as it may be to stray from the path, doing so will result in your death. Do not talk. Do not leave the path. Otherwise you will die." Bill said, gravely.

"But we won't really die, right? We'll just wake up." asked Dipper. Bill turned around, and stared at Dipper.

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you. But to answer your question, they can kill you. There wouldn't be a physical form left for you to wake up into. Believe me. But, that's also why you have your mindscape powers. Just remember, do NOT leave the path, or speak, or heed the words of anyone or anything you may here. The voices are all lies. Don't listen until we are out of the forest. For you may think I'm speaking to lead you somewhere, or that one of the group is trying to talk to you. They are all lies. Got it?" Bill asked.

"Yes." the response came from all the members.

"Good, then welcome all, to the Quiet Woods." Bill said.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks, thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. Interesting that my human form is guiding them, but can he be trusted? I guess you'll find out! Anyways, today's future fact is this: The guy from the show The Fractured Web, is actually from the future, but he is in this time period trying to discover if humanity really has no hope. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	15. The Quiet Woods

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, Bill has something to say here. Hiya kids, Bill Cipher here. I want to take a moment to send a message to the guest who called themselves "Someone" who reviewed this story. Nice try, but I know someone trying to impersonate me. So, no deal! I already have a deal with the author of this story, so buzz off! And next time, think before you impersonate a demon. I'll be sending some bad luck and nightmares your way real soon. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

Bill lead the nine people into the forest, where things got dark fast. The only light in the forest came from the light that Bill had conjured to be above them. The typical sounds of the forest, such as bugs, birds, or rustles of leaves was lost in this forest. Instead, even death was louder than this place. Not a sound could be heard.

Pacifica had never been more spooked in her life. She remembered what Bill had said. Don't speak. Don't obey the voices. Don't leave the path. She was doing fine so far. But she wondered when the voices would start. She didn't want to hear them. Or perhaps, since they had stayed silent, the voices would not come. Either way, she tried to brace herself. But just as she thought she was ready for anything, something shattered her concentration. The ringing of a tiny bell. Pacifica hated bells. Well, that wasn't entirely true. As a young girl, she had loved bells. They had always been a symbol of magic to her. But then her parents began using the magic against her. She heard a voice call in the distance.

"Oh Pacifica! Come here, my dear! It's almost dinner time!" it was her father's voice. Pacifica stopped walking, and cringed. She had to resist that bell. The bells were lies. "Pacifica, I'm not going to call you again! Your dinner is getting cold!" Pacifica tried to block out the noises, but couldn't as they called again. "Pacifica, come! I mean now! If you don't- AAAAAAHHHH! Help Pacifica! Something's attacking us! We need help!" Came the voices of her parents. And as much as Pacifica tried to resist, she almost stepped off the path. Dipper was the one who saved her.

Dipper had been the one who noticed Pacifica stopping, and trying to continue walking. Dipper had guessed that whatever Pacifica was hearing, it must be truly testing her. But when he saw her try and leave the path, he knew he had to act. He jumped forward, and grabbed Pacifica's arm. She turned back at him, desperately gesturing to the forest. Dipper shook his head, pointing back at the others. Pacifica's voice suddenly appeared in Dipper's mind.

 _It's my parents! They're being attacked! I have to help them!_ said Pacifica. Dipper tried to send a message.

 _No! Remember, all the sounds in this place are lies! They are just demonic creatures, trying to destroy you! Remember what Bill said! Disobey the bell!_ Dipper conveyed. Pacifica stopped struggling, and flopped down, but still on the path. After a moment, the two ran back to meet the others. Wondering why he had been able to talk in his head, Dipper tried reaching out to Bill. _Can you hear me, Bill?_

 _I hear you kid. Do you need something?_ Bill's response filled his head.

 _Not in particular. I just wanted to know about this whole telepathy thing. Why do we all have it? And why didn't you tell us?_ Dipper asked.

 _Because I knew that I had it, not that you did. But, I guess this is a good way to talk, when we can't. What happened back there with Pacifica? I noticed you two fell behind._ Bill said.

 _Well, I think Pacifica heard her parents. My guess is those beasts are targeting us all differently. We've all heard voices, and we've been stopping and looking around every time. Even I've heard them._ Dipper said, a little worriedly.

 _Well yes, we've all heard the voices. Even me. But the more times that you go through this forest, the easier it gets. Trust me, for creatures like humans, it's much harder to resist the temptation. But I wouldn't have brought you all in here if I didn't think you could hold it together._ Bill told him.

 _Bill, I have a question… What do you hear when the voices speak to you?_ asked Dipper. Bill was silent for a while.

 _You'll have to ask me another time kid, it'd take too long to tell you now. Besides, we're almost out of the woods._ And sure enough, up ahead was a bright light, and a place where the trees began to end. As the group began to move forward, a very loud noise sounded behind them. It was a humongous creature, now standing on the path behind them. The creature was of unknowable size and shape, merely a shadow form. And then, at last the silence was broken.

"Silence doesn't matter now that they're onto us! Everyone, run for the exit of the forest! I'll stall the beast!" Bill yelled. Wendy nodded, and began running, all the others streaming out behind her.

"Soos! Pick up McGucket! Otherwise he'll never make it!" cried Wendy. Soos nodded, and scooped up McGucket into his arms. She heard explosions around and behind her, but didn't dare look back, for fear of tripping. She saw the exit, maybe one hundred feet in front of her. She put on a burst of speed, and ran out of the forest, and into the clearing beyond. the others tumbled out behind her. As the group stopped, catching their breath, she saw Bill run from the forest too, and the beast trying, but unable to leave. Bill walked over.

"I'm glad to see that everyone has made it out alive. But I'm sorry to say that that forest was only the beginning, the simplest of traps here in this mindscape." Bill said.

"Great, now where do we go?" asked Grunkle Stan, sarcastically.

"Into the mines." said Bill, pointing. "Luckily, most of what we have to do is follow the minecart tracks. Unfortunately, these minetracks are misleading in every direction. You'll have to follow my lead very, very closely. You can fit two to a cart, so everyone, buddy up! I'll lead the way alone. And for anyone wondering what this place's name is? Welcome, to the Forever Mine." Bill said, as he lead the nine to an opening in the ground, and down the long staircase.

 **(Bill's note: Hiya meatsacks, sorry for that rant up there, but seriously, don't try and impersonate me while talking to me. It's just rude. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: Scott Cawthon, creator of Five Nights at Freddys is actually a demon just like me! He created the series based on a nightmare realm he once visited. Although why he likes it in your world is beyond me. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	16. The Forever Mines

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, some of you who played Super Paper Mario may recognize something in this chapter. Also, I just want to say that the Quiet Woods in the last chapter was inspired by Brandon Mull, who I used the original concept. Same with the one in the next chapter! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

As the ten people walked deeper into the mines, the light vanished entirely, so Bill brought forth his blue light. For a time, all that could be heard was the echoing of footsteps, and the occasional clearing of a throat. Eventually, the stairs stopped. Bill stopped too, and spoke.

"There's one thing I didn't mention up on the surface. These mines are filled with gems of all shapes, types, and sizes. These gems are extremely dangerous. They will either fill even the most selfless person's heart with greed, and you will stay here until you die, or they will curse you, if you touch them. Either way, don't trust the gems. So, I have to put the most selfish person with the least in the minecarts, so they don't get off track. So Stanley, you're with Soos." Bill said.

"What? How dare you call Soos selfish!" cried Grunkle Stan.

"I'm not. I'm calling YOU greedy and selfish, Stanley. I mean, your job title is Conman? Seriously? Anyways, they're a team. Everyone else, find a partner." Bill said. In a few minutes it was decided. Team One was Grunkle Stan and Soos, Team Two was Wendy and Pacifica, Team Three was Grunkle Ford and Dipper, Team Four was Robbie and Gideon, and Team Five was Bill and McGucket.

"Alright everyone, prepare yourselves. There are plenty of minecarts here, so choose one, and get it on the tracks. Remember, Fiddleford and I are leading the way. These minecarts travel fast, so choose one person to operate the buttons, and the other will issue instructions. The instructions will be relayed by me on which path to take through the intercom system. And remember, that whatever the path may look like, no matter how dangerous it may look, I am taking you down the right one. Many paths in the Forever Mines are meant to be deceiving." Bill told them.

It took the teams around a half hour to finally get all the heavy minecarts onto the tracks, and the equipment going. Everyone got into their minecarts, and began the journey. As Bill led them into the mines, Grunkle Stan thought about what Bill had said earlier. Sure he was greedy, but was it really such a bad thing? He had kept his brother's lab and house up and running for thirty years. And he had done that through overcharging people. Besides, how dangerous could these gems be? He sighed. Soos broke the silence.

"Take a left up there, ." said Soos, pointing. Grunkle Stan did, and thought. It was strange his great nephew and niece whom he hadn't seen since before they could remember had finally come to visit this summer. It had been clear, almost immediately that Dipper was into the paranormal around Gravity Falls, which Stan had tried to keep Dipper away from-and failed. And then, he remembered the things Dipper, Mabel and Soos had said and done as he tried to bring back his brother. He was glad he had succeeded. Otherwise terrible things could've happened. But even worse, now Mabel was gone, trapped by this wretched monster. It almost seemed laughable to him trying to explain to Dipper's parents where Mabel was at the moment, considering where they were. Although he thought that perhaps one of them could make a lot of money putting all these adventures into a book series, or perhaps a TV show.

Time went by as Soos continued calling out directions. Bill wasn't kidding when he said this was the Forever Mine. It went on forever! Stan continued to look at the gems on the walls, and the sparks of glittering stones in the darkness. It wouldn't hurt to take just one or two, right? He tried reaching out to grab one, but quickly redrew his hand. What was he thinking? His hand would break off at this speed. But, wouldn't it be worth a little injury to have millions of dollars? He tried again. But his attempts were interrupted by Soos.

" ! You got several turns up ahead. Middle, Right, Left, Left, Right, Middle, Right, Left, Right, Right, Middle Right, Right, Left, Middle, Middle, Left, Left, Left, Right, Left, Left, Left, Middle, and Middle!" cried Soos! It's the last set of turns before the end of the mines! I'll help you get them!" cried Soos!

"No! Try and grab one of the gems! I got the controls!" Grunkle Stan shouted back.

" ! We can't touch the gems! Remember! The gems are lies! Those gems are like your ex-wife! Don't trust them!" Soos called back. A horrifying picture of his ex-wife's face on the gems quickly dissipated the idea of getting any of the gems.

"You're right Soos! Now read me off those directions again!" The two navigated the treacherous set of turns successfully, and soon felt the minecart slowing down. When it stopped, the two saw McGucket and Bill disembarking from their minecarts. The other three pairs were along in just 10 minutes.

"Well, I'm glad you all had the ability to resist the Forever Mine! But believe me, we're not done yet!" Bill said.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen how close came to grabbing one of the gems. Ha ha ha!" Soos laughed.

"Well, like I said, we're only just beginning." Bill said.

"Couldn't you like, I don't know, take us on a safer path?" interjected Dipper.

"Believe me, Pine Tree, this is the safest path! And those two obstacles are safer than those yet to come! So let's get going!" Bill said, leading the way up the mine exit.

On the way up, Soos brought up the rear of the group. Grunkle Stan dropped back to speak with him.

"Uhh… Thank Soos. I couldn't have done it without you." Stan said, scratching his head.

"Ha-hey, no problem , anytime." said Soos. "By the way… HEY! Bill! What did you say that our next place of terror would be?" asked Soos. Bill laughed as they continued up the stairs.

"I didn't, but I'll tell you. It's a series of caverns, that we must cross. Luckily, they're all human sized and no creatures live there. Even the largest human in your town could fit through these caverns easily. The catch, is that the caverns sit underneath a huge volcano, and constantly fill with lava. So we have to get through the caverns between eruptions. And since the eruptions are sporadic, it's kind of luck based. There's a reason that they call that place the Volcano Ruins! It's built underneath a temple to a forgotten god! And believe me, is he mad. He now unconsciously sends eruptions to fill the caverns to stop travellers making it through!" Bill said.

"Great. Just what we need. More supernatural beings after us." said Grunkle Stan.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya Meatsacks, glad to see you at the end of this chapter. I wanted to say this though, this author can be uncreative! I mean, using real author's ideas? Come on! Well, at least he credited it, and changed it, so it's not completely unoriginal. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: War will essentially cease to exist, and instead, in the future, disputes will be fought by a competition agreed upon by the two countries, You should've seen the epic ping pong match that settled World War 43! But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	17. Volcano Ruins

**(Author's Note: I don't own Gravity Falls, so here is Chapter 17!)**

As the group ascended the countless stairs out of the mine, the light began to fill the stairway. Soon, they could see the exit, and soon, they were out, and into the bright light beyond. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief to finally be out of the mines. Gideon stared around.

"So where did you say that these ruins are, Bill?" asked Gideon.

"Just up ahead, Gideon!" said Bill, pointing. And indeed, there was a looming set of ruins with a huge volcano stacked comically on top. The ten walked closer and closer to the ruins, until they came into sharper focus. Gideon could clearly see that the ruins were made from fine marble, but had gone through thousands of years of decay. He could see pieces of stone everywhere, and many looked like they were parts of statues. "Oh, and as for the eruption that we want to wait for, we want one that has its lava drain almost immediately. That'll be the safest time to enter the caverns. The longer it takes, the more likely an eruption will follow soon." Bill said, interrupting Gideon's thoughts. He didn't have long to think before someone else came over to him. It was that kid, Robbie.

"Aren't you that kid psychic, Gideon?" asked Robbie, who sounded a little grumpy.

"That's right! Widdle ol' me!" Gideon said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you are helping save Mabel, when I thought you hated the Pines." Robbie said.

"Well, one could ask the same of you." Gideon pointed out. Robbie nodded.

"Well, for me, it's simple. After Wendy broke up with me, I was hopelessly following her. I couldn't move on. But, Mabel took pity on me, and convinced me to move on. Then Tambry and I hit it off, and… well… I really owe Mabel. If not for her, I might still be wallowing after Wendy. And I owe her for that. As for the other Pines, I never really hated any of them. And Dipper and I aren't really enemies anymore, since neither of us are competing for Wendy anymore." Robbie said, a little sadly. "But, now that I've said my piece, you say yours." Robbie said. Gideon paused for a moment, before speaking.

"Well, you may recall earlier in the summer when Mabel and I were dating. It was all over. But, what I didn't realize was that Mabel didn't want to be my girlfriend, but rather just my friend. I didn't take the rejection very well. Even worse than you, I say." Gideon said, cracking a small smile. "I tried several plots to get Mabel back, and also try and locate the journals. They were all thwarted by the Pines, and Mabel herself. And I'm sure you remember me being arrested. But, while in prison, I schemed to try and get Mabel back. But, I think that, deep down, I knew I couldn't get Mabel back this way. And when Dipper came to me, offering that I come and help Mabel, I knew it was a perfect opportunity. If we can help save Mabel from Bill, I may be a hero in her eyes. Maybe even a friend. And really, that's all I can hope for. I believe that if I can put up with Dipper and the others for a journey to save his sister, than they can put up with me." Gideon answered.

"Makes sense." Robbie replied. "It seems we both had bad relationships with Dipper, that we're both willing to mend for Mabel."

"Indeed. You don't always think that one person could have such a huge effect on so many lives, yet when they are gone, you see it all. Just like Mabel." Gideon remarked. Just then, a rumble sounded, and the volcano above them erupted. The ruins entrance below them filled with lava, and just as soon as it reached its highest point, it fell back.

"Alright people! Follow me! This is our best opportunity. No special tricks in this place, but it's hot, and huge. So follow me, walk quickly, and we'll be good." Bill called, already walking down the stairs. Gideon followed the rest of the group down into the caverns. As they walked, seeing stone structures worn by magma, Gideon thought about his conversation with Robbie. It was strange, just a little, that he was able to talk so freely to Robbie. Perhaps it was because they hadn't known each other for very long that helped. Or maybe it was because they were more similar than probably either of them would admit. Perhaps he would never know. And maybe, he didn't need to.

Although the vast caverns took several hours to traverse, the group passed almost without incident. Just as Bill was calling

"Good news! We're almost out of the mines. Just about ten more minutes!" there was a rumbling sound. Bill looked up, then back. "On the contrary, we'll make it out sooner, because we'll be running from burning magma! Let's go!" he cried, running down one of the caverns in the room they were in. While they were running, Gideon tripped, and fell. But before he could call out, Stanley had grabbed him.

"C'mon kid, stop lying on the floor! We gotta get out of here!" Grunkle Stan yelled. But soon, the ten had made it outside of the caverns, and into the field beyond. As they once again caught there breath, Dipper commented.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that every time we have something go wrong while we cross these obstacles?"

"Well, this definitely has been one of the more interesting crossing of the mindscape I've ever been on. But I have real good news! The next fun thing is our penultimate peril! A library, where we have to each face 5 randomized trials in randomly selected books. They may be team based, or solo missions, or who knows what. So prepare yourself for anything!" Bill said.

"Great. I'm sure it has a name?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Right you are, Stanley. Prepare yourselves, for The Spooky Shelves of Insanity!"

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks, Bill Cipher here. Thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. For any of you wondering how Mabel is doing, you'll see in a few chapters. You won't have long to wait. Anyways, here's your future fact of the day: A law in the future establishes stereotypes for every country in the world, and says that for every stereotype you make of someone, they must make one of you. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	18. The Spooky Shelves of Insanity!

**(AN: I don't own Gravity Falls. Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Even though I had yesterday off, this chapter took me a while to write. I hope you enjoy it! Most of this chapter's inspiration came from the fight scene in Gumby: The Movie, and Sonic 06's End of the World level, which has awesome music, and a great idea. Too bad it wasn't a great game. Anyways, onto the chapter!)**

Of course, the spooky library had to be in the middle of a dark, foggy wood, with creepy looking trees and other such stereotypical elements. It wouldn't be fun otherwise! But as the ten creatures wandered deep into the woods, Old Man McGucket grew a little worried. He knew he was a little crazy, but these noises were getting a little ridiculous. Owls hooting, and bushes rustling. It was very spooky. But he took solace in the idea that they would soon be inside. Even if it was a killer library. The building appeared to be a mansion, so big, it made Northwest Mansion look like a shack in comparison. Soon they reached the doorstep, where Bill spoke.

"Remember everyone, in some ways, this is the most dangerous part. The trials here are completely random. So prepare yourselves. This will be extremely strange." Bill said, and taking a deep breath, pushed the doors wide open, and led the team inside. McGucket's first impression was that this place had more space than some countries did. But who knew. For, as soon as the last one in line, Wendy, had crossed the threshold, the doors slammed shut, and the wind began to swirl.

Pages and books flew everywhere, until a huge statue of books formed. It spoke in a booming voice.

"WHO DARES TRESPASS THESE SHELVED HALLS?" the golem demanded.

"It is I, Bill Cipher, accompanied by nine others, who are to remain unnamed." Bill spoke. "Will you let us pass?" The golem considered him.

"VERY WELL, CIPHER. BUT TOGETHER YOU MUST PASS TEN TRIALS, ONE FOR EACH OF YOU IF YOU WISH TO PASS. THOSE ARE THE RULES. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FIRST TRIAL. YOU MUST FIGHT A BEING KNOWN AS A DINOSAUR." The golem yelled, and opened a book. The book issued a huge white flash, and the ten were sucked inside.

The first place that they appeared was relatively straightforward. It appeared very similar to the caverns that McGucket remembered being eaten by a dinosaur. But everything was much more shadowy. And just like that time, they had to escape by running. When they were near the end, the dinosaur got trapped, and the team rested for a short while. McGucket panted, but looked around. He didn't like these shadows. They almost seemed more dangerous than where they were. The purpley hue was not friendly. But neither was the massive portal that sucked them into the next trial.

The second place, just like the first, was also encompassed in shadow. But this time, they were forced to try and deactivate what appeared to be McGucket's old monster machine. It wasn't at all easy, but Pacifica found the weakness, by tripping it, and literally kicking the machine's butt.

In the third, the ten had to go hand-to-hand combat with wax statues of themselves, who seemed to be better fighters. But Dipper and Soos saved the day by dropping the chandeliers from the ceiling, and burning the entire arena down.

The fourth location seemed to be Gravity Falls itself. At first, the objective seemed to be to blow out all the watermelon candles, but doing so caused the Summerween trickster to attack, and Soos saved the day, just as he had the first time around.

The fifth location was a huge maze, inhabited by the shapeshifter that had lived in the bunker, and mimicked the voices and shapes of the others. McGucket saved everyone by forcing the beast to retreat after he made him smell his feet.

Grunkle Stan saved them at the sixth location, where they had to win a game show, or be crushed under a 50-ton weight.

Grunkle Ford and Dipper saved the crew at the seventh, where they were playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, where they had to use themselves as pieces. The gang already had too much practice with that. Gideon was almost decapitated, but fortunately, his shortness saved him, and he only lost a little bit of hair.

Soos ruled in the eighth trial, as it was laser tag, but it was high stakes. They were using real lasers, and black holes kept popping up randomly, trying to suck all of them in. It was a good thing that many on the enemy team were slow enough to get caught in them, but it didn't stop them from getting a few close blows, and Robbie got a nick in his arm, but overall, the team won.

In the penultimate trial, the team found themselves shrunk down, and had the goal of simultaneously pressing buttons to open doors, all while avoiding a huge green figure, that they knew nothing about.

The last trial, was unfortunately the most interesting. McGucket looked around as they entered the tenth area. There had been some close shaves. He had almost lost his hat during laser tag, but had saved it just in time. Bill spoke to the group

"Remember, this is our last trial. We appear to be in… a junkyard of sorts. So be ready for anything. These have all so far, been related to us, or situations from the past. So does anything look familiar to anyone?" asked Bill

"Well… eh… this kind of looks like the junkyard where I live." McGucket said.

"Is there anything here, that is particularly dangerous? That might help us figure out where we are, and where we're supposed to go." Bill asked.

"Well, my memory isn't great, but many of my inventions escaped out here to the junkyard, still active. Truth be told… I'm not even sure what inventions will lurk. I can barely remember anything I make these days." McGucket said. "So we're probably up against rogue inventions. And, we appear to be at the far end of the junkyard, so the goal is probably to get to my dwelling." McGucket guessed. Bill nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. Can you lead the way?" Bill asked. McGucket nodded, and began walking down one of the aisles of junk. The walk was quiet for about five minutes before the first invention, a robot that appeared to be designed to make people happy, no matter what cost attacked. Robbie managed to beat it, by giving it a scowl that could even make someone on drugs depressed.

The next robot was an insurance salesman, that was designed to trick at every opportunity to get a deal to go through. Grunkle Stan managed to beat it, by conning the robot out of all of his parts, including his power supply. Several other robots passed. Gideon beat a fashion robot, by simply giving him a cute face, which overloaded it. But the hardest test came just when McGucket's house came into view.

"There it is, there it is!" McGucket cried happily, slapping his knee. "If we dash to it, perhaps no robots can try and get us!" The entire group began running, but Dipper tripped, and crashed into what appeared to be the remains of a huge robot. As Dipper got up however, so did the robot. Hundreds of tons of metal squealed as the robot stood up.

"FIddleford! What is that thing?" asked Ford.

"It's a robot that I was working on! It was kinda like the prototype to Gideon's robot! But this one shouldn't be finished! It shouldn't even be able to work! I left it half complete! I abandoned the project because there were too many defective parts!" he cried. The robot didn't seem to like the word "Defective," because it tried to swing at McGucket.

"How do we defeat it?" yelled Bill.

"Grunkle Ford! Do you still have that magnet gun?" asked Dipper

"Of course!" he yelled, pulling it out.

"Then quick, try and magnetize a new robot that can fight this thing! We need something to distract it!" Dipper called back. McGucket gestured to a huge mass of parts.

"There should be one in here! I tried several times on this project!" And sure enough remains of a robot showed through the rubble. Ford pointed his gun at the mass, and the gun pulled the robot into standing position. McGucket knocked on it to activate it, then ran. Everyone followed. There were crunches of metal, as the first beat down the second, and began pursuing the group. But it wasn't fast enough to catch them before they tumbled into McGucket's house… and into the woods. Behind them was the library. Apparently, they had passed. Up ahead, only a dark fog hung. At first, no one could find their voice. But Wendy was the first.

"What is that thing…?" she asked, brushing herself off.

"Our last trial." Bill said grimly. "A place where we must face our worst nightmare. A place known as the Nightmare Gloom."

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya Meatsacks, thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star! Who else is excited for the nightmares? I am! Anyways, your future fact of the day is that one day, school can be taught in a virtual reality game, and so can most jobs. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	19. The Nightmare Gloom

**(AN: I don't own Gravity Falls. Hey guys, sorry this is a little late, but here is the Nightmare Gloom! Also, some good news. Mabel is reappearing starting in the next chapter. We'll get to see more of her. So, enjoy the chapter!)**

Bill led the ten closer to the dense fog, and spoke once more.

"In the Nightmare Gloom, we are alone. We cannot help each other, we cannot face our nightmares together. What we must do, is join hands. We take ten steps together, one for each of is. Then we let go. We venture forward ahead. You will see and hear things, and they will be your worst nightmare. You must face it, and overcome it. Remember that you can make it through. I believe that if all of us have made it this far, than we can make it through this." Bill said. "Does anyone have any questions?" Silence. "Then we press on! Everyone, join hands!"

The ten joined hands, and all stared into the thick fog.

"ONE!" They all moved forward. "TWO!" A second step. "THREE!" It almost felt as if they were pushing against the wind. "FOUR!" It got a little harder. "FIVE!" They were halfway there. "SIX!" It was almost time to let go. "SEVEN!" Everyone in the group tried to mentally prepare themselves. "EIGHT!" It seemed so difficult to move forward now. "NINE!" Just one more step, until each had to face a trial. "TEN!" And everyone let go of each other, and seemingly vanished, and the force resisting their approach vanished.

Bill walked forward, alone. It was not the first time he had passed through the Nightmare Gloom. Every time he had passed through, he saw nothing. All that was there was dense fog, for a long time, and eventually he would be through. But there was some strange, nagging feeling this time. Bill privately worried that he would see something, but could he? A dream demon, meant to give others nightmares, could he have a nightmare? He wasn't sure. He thought of the nine, struggling to fight their nightmares. If those meatsacks could do it, so could he. Bill stopped for a moment, breathing deeply, and calming his mind. After a while, he was ready, and moved forward.

But, just a few minutes after this, he heard something. It was a very faint voice, just on the edge of hearing. It seemed to be coming from up ahead. Bill was worried. Maybe he really did have a test. He walked forward, a little faster, and the voice came again. However, Bill was unable to understand it, but he could now discern that it was a female voice. Bill increased his speed.

"Bill!" Bill now heard the voice stronger. It was calling out to him! Whatever his nightmare was, Bill knew he would find it when he found that voice. "Bill!" The voice cried out again. Bill increased his pace to a flat out run! The voice sounded nearer now. "Bill! Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Bill cried. He pushed himself to the limit, and saw up ahead, a sort of clearing in the fog, where he heard the voice call out again, very close. He burst into the clearing, and saw Mabel, pushing against a huge beast, that seemed to be trying to attack her with his claw. Mabel was holding it back, but it became clear very quickly that Mabel was struggling to hold it back. What was going on? Bill called out as he sprinted to Mabel's side. "MABEL! I'm coming!" Mabel turned to look, but in that instant, lost her concentration, and the beast slashed her, and sent her battered body to the ground. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Bill.

Bill grew angry, and he became surrounded in a red aura. He quickly attacked the beast, with his magic all around him. Bill's anger fueled his attack, and he relentlessly sent bolts of magic, and slashed the beast with the sword he had summoned. The beast tried to counter attack, but was no match for the furious onslaught of Bill. Soon the beast too, fell, and died. Bill slowly calmed down, and then ran to where Mabel had fallen. "Mabel! Are you alright?"

"Bill… I don't have much time left…" Mabel said. "I'm beyond… even your…. ability to heal…"

"But… you're just an illusion… you can't be real." Bill tried to say, but he could barely complete the sentence.

"Yes…" said Mabel. "But you must tell me the truth, if you wish to leave." Mabel coughed a little, sending up a little blood. Bill's face felt strange. It seemed that water was leaking out of them for no reason.

"Mabel… The truth is… well... I approached you that day, hoping to manipulate you. But you were surrounded in such a bubble of emotions, I couldn't approach in any way, but as myself, and telling the truth. You were so angry, you'd have seen through all of my deception. And then… we became friends, and even though it seemed like a short time…. Mabel, you changed me. Being who you were, one so full of emotions, gave me emotions, as one who had so little. And whatever these water leakages are… I think they're because of you. I feel true emotion now, and I know. I could never bear to lose you Mabel… I think… I think I love you…" Bill said, falling into silence. Mabel smiled.

"I was created… from the Mabel in your mind. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I believe she does… You told me, and now you must tell her… the truth. Only then… will you have the strength to make the choice to end it all." Mabel fell silent, and suddenly, the wind picked up. It blew away the bodies of the beast and Mabel, and left Bill alone, the water still coming from his eyes.

"I have to tell Mabel, so I can make the final choice? Even I do not understand somethings. But Fog Monster, whomever it is that makes these tests, I shall heed your advice." Bill said, drying his face. And he began to walk forward. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the fog began to lessen, and Bill stepped out, and saw Soos, Wendy, and Gideon waiting for him. "Glad to see you all made it out! How long have you been waiting?" Bill called.

"Not too long." Wendy said. Now that you're here, I'll bet that the others won't be too far behind." It took a while, but slowly, each of the members exited the fog. And when only Dipper was yet to return, Wendy pulled Bill aside. "Look man, I don't know what happened in there for you, but I can tell it had something to do with love. If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine. But I'll be here, incase you ever do." Bill nodded, but said nothing. Dipper then exited the fog, and she went over to greet him. After a few minutes, Bill cleared his throat and spoke.

"Congratulations everyone, for making it past your nightmares. Now, we have made it past all of the traps. Mabel's bubble, is right over there." Bill pointed at the bubble, which was on top of a hill. "The time has come, for us to go. I do not know what my other form has put in the bubble, but I'll try and help you through anything. Is everyone ready to go?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

The ten ascended the hill, and at the top, found the chains wrapping down to a panel, where nine symbols lined up in a row. Each of the nine pressed their hands to their respective symbols. The entire panel lit up, and then vanished. The chains too, vanished. Together, the ten people walked through the bubble, and into wherever Mabel was being held.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks, thanks for reading this chapter in Rise of the Fallen Star! The author hopes you enjoyed it, but enough about him. Your future fact of the day is this: Toy Story is a real story, because that's what toys really do. You just haven't seen it. And you might never, it depends on if they ever want to reveal it. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	20. Mableland

**(AN: I don't own Gravity Falls. Also, I apologize that I haven't uploaded anything all week. But, I'm on break from school, and somehow have less time to write. I've been writing this chapter all week, and I wanted to let you all know, I probably won't upload anything the rest of this week, but when I start school back up next week, I should be able to post more regularly. Also, I want to thank you all for nearly 6K views! Thank you all so much for your support. Within the next few chapters, I'll announce my next fanfic, as this one is nearly over. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

Bill led them into what appeared to be a vast empty space. Nothing was there. But that only lasted a few moments, because before long, the place began to change. Color streamed out of nowhere, and structures took shape. There was a tremendous flash, and suddenly, the ten found themselves in the center of an enormous city.

"Man… what is this place?" asked Bill. Dipper looked around, and began to notice a pattern.

"It's like every single one of Mabel's dreams and fantasies has been squeezed into one huge city. It's all Mabel themed!" he said.

"And it should be!" came a voice nearby. Dipper jumped to see a large cat speaking to him. "This is Mabeland! Mabel can have anything she wants here, all your dreams and fantasies all year!" he cried. But the question is, what are you doing here?" the cat demanded, staring at Dipper.

"We…um…. We wanted to talk to Mabel! I'm her brother, and all of us want to go see her." Dipper said quickly.

"Hmmm….. Ok, follow me. Mabel is currently at the top of her apartment building. All of you grab my tail, and we can take off." the cat said.

"Grab your tail? Why?" asked Dipper, putting out a hand. But his question was soon answered, as the cat gave a tremendous leap, and began flying through the air. Dipper could barely hold onto the cat, they were going so fast. Eventually, the cat landed on top of a large building, and the ten people collapsed onto it. "Well… I never want to do that again." Dipper said woozily.

"Yeah, me neither dude." said Wendy, who threw up over the side of the building.

"The doors are just over there. Go down one floor, and knock on the only door. That's where Mabel is." the cat said, licking his paws. "I have important yarn-batting responsibilities to take care of." he said, and flew off. Dipper walked to the door, and opened it. He led the group down a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and to a large door. He knocked.

"Come in!" came the muffled reply. They did. They entered slowly, and Bill closed the door, as he was the last to enter. Inside the gigantic room, stood Mabel. She was still wearing her Shooting Star sweater, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Dipper! Everyone! You came here! I'm so glad!" she yelled, and rushed forward, and gave Dipper a bone-crushing hug. Dipper hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. We came to rescue you from here." Dipper told her.

"It seems so, but who is that cute guy?" Mabel whispered, pointing at Bill.

"Umm… that would be Bill… in his human form." Dipper said. Mabel looked shocked, then a little embarrassed.

"I see… well…" she said. "I have made a choice! We are all safe in here, as long as we choose to stay! I would like to have a private conversation with each of you! While the rest of you aren't being talked to, I'll have you put in rooms designed to entertain each of you. Just relax there, until I call you!" she said. "I'll talk to my bro-bro first." she said. "As for the rest of you, I just created rooms on this floor for all of you. Just go to the one with your name on it." The other nine exited, single file.

Dipper watched, as the rest of his companions left the room, one by one, until they were all gone. Mabel went back, and sat at her desk.

"So, Dipper. Tell me all about how you got here." said Mabel. Dipper obliged, telling Mabel everything that had happened. From the Quiet Woods, to the Forever Mines, the Volcano Ruins, The Spooky Shelves of Insanity, and lastly, the Nightmare Gloom.

"But I don't know what happened to the others in the Nightmare Gloom, so you'd have to ask them." Dipper finished.

"I see…" Mabel said, staying silent for a moment. "Dipper… I want you to know… that I'm sorry for putting you through this. If only I'd have listened to you, none of this would have happened. When Bill brought me into the mindscape, at first, I thought he would keep his promise, but, soon he attacked me, and trapped me in here, saying I was just part of his plot." Mabel said sadly, a tear glistening in her eye. "I failed, to let go of my anger... But now you are here. Even if we escape…" Mabel paused again. "Bill will be waiting for us on the other side. He won't let us leave without a fight. And even worse, as a dream demon, who knows if I'll be able to leave?" she said, sadly.

"Don't worry, Mabel. We'll find a way. Even if it means breaking open the rift Bill has to let you back. And as for Bill himself, well…" Then Dipper told Mabel about the cipher wheel, and the symbols on it, and how they were going to defeat Bill. "Will you fight with us?" he asked.

"Of course. I shall always fight to defeat the bad guys." Mabel said, smiling. "Now, go get Soos. I want to talk to him next."

**************INSERT TIME SKIP HERE***********************

As Gideon left the office, Mabel had a few moments before Bill came in. She was curious to talk to him. Some of the others had said that Bill's human form was in some sort of rebellion. She wanted to know if that was true. Bill entered the office, and sat down on the chair in front of Mabel's desk.

"So… I've heard from all the others, that all of Bill's forms are separate in the mindscape, and that you're rebelling against your original form. I want you to tell me the truth." Mabel said. Bill was silent for a few moments.

"The truth is… That was all a lie. I sent a portion of my power, to be an independent being, and guide the nine who came to rescue you through the mindscape. I for some reason knew that I needed to. They needed to make it this far. For a long time, I didn't know why. But the Nightmare Gloom was where I found out why." said Bill. Mabel motioned for him to continue talking. "I've been through this mindscape countless times. Only very rarely, has the Nightmare Gloom yielded anything for me to overcome. But this time, I did have a trial. In it, I heard you calling my name. When I finally reached you, you were trying to fight a huge beast. It struck you down, and then I beat it. But you were dying. I tried to tell myself it wasn't real, but the being who creates all the nightmares, forced me to continue. I had to tell you this, it said, to have the strength in the final battle." Bill continued.

"Tell me what?" asked Mabel.

"To tell you… that I love you." Bill said. "No one has ever been able to make me feel like anything except a psycho maniac. But you changed me." Bill said, going silent. Mabel paused for a moment.

"And you changed me Bill. You showed me truth, even though it was brutal. And all that we've done, although it may not be much, I love you too. As crazy as it may seem for both of us." Mabel replied, smiling.

"Mabel… I want you to know this now. When we get out of here, there will be a battle. You'll be forced to choose, and I don't want you to make that decision based on logic. I don't want it to be made based on love. You have to listen to yourself. Only then will you have made the correct choice. Even if that means you fight against me. I want your heart to speak for you." Bill said.

"I understand." said Mabel. "I don't know what will come. I haven't, and won't look in the future. But, I believe that both of us will make an important choice." Mabel said. "Now, let me call everyone back in. I think we need to do some escaping."

The ten soon were back together, but now, they were the eleven. Battle preparations were made. Discussions were had, and a way out was found. Mabel and the others rode a giant version of Waddles out of the bubble, and shattered it, as they charged out. The eleven were then flung onto the grass outside, where a familiar yellow triangle waited. Bill stared down at the eleven, his one eye filled with glee.

"It's about time all of you showed up. I was afraid that you'd miss the biggest event of your lives! So prepare yourselves. Because your futures are about to change! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed.

 **(Bill's Note: Hiya meatsacks, thanks for reading this chapter of Rise of the Fallen Star. It looks like things are heating up for our heroes here. Also, don't blame me for stealing that line from Meet the Robinsons, I had it first! I predicted that line, so I had it first! Anyways, here is your future fact of the day: Sports are eventually deemed too barbaric, and all sports are banned, and people have to play them in virtual reality. This actually helps sports associations, because more people flock to this new type of sports. But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


	21. The Choice

**(AN: I don't own Gravity Falls, just this AU. Stick around for the end of the chapter I'll be unveiling my next fanfic!)**

Dipper glared up at the triangular monstrosity in front of him. "Bill! You think you can stop us this time! This time, we have the upper hand!"

"Oh, is that so Pine Tree? It looks to me like you don't." Bill said "Also, I think I'll reclaim my puppet." Bill's human form melted away, and the residual energy went inside of Bill. "You guys should be thanking me for having you get this far! But please, explain to me why you think you have the upper hand. I'm genuinely curious." Dipper continued his glare at him.

"You should know. We have the ten of your wheel. We will stop you, with the power of our ten symbols! We'll seal you away so far into a dimension of nothingness, that you'll never be able to return!" screamed Dipper. "The world will finally be free of Bill Cipher!" Bill watched as several of the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, before you do, it's time for the typical 'villain reveals everything, and shocks you' speech, so, let me tell you a little story, that begins a few trillion years ago… Well, long ago, before this earth even existed, there were ten beings of power. They each operated under a symbol. The Question Mark, The Bag of Ice, The Crescent Claw, The Pine Tree, The Eye in the Star, The Six-Fingered hand, The Llama, The Shooting Star, The Stitched Heart, and The Glasses. Each of these beings were immensely powerful, and governed different rules of existence, and separate sectors of the universe. For several billion years, there was peace. But then, one day, some rebels, and anarchists attacked the guardians, claiming that they were destroying the universe. War broke out everywhere. Trillions of beings perished in the war. It lasted several hundred thousand years. Eventually, the guardians had to face the rebel leaders in battle. The battle lasted days. The guardians defeated the rebels, but had to destroy themselves. But in their last moment, they made the Prophecy. That when all ten symbols came together again, war would break out once more, and this time, the war would be between the guardians themselves. The prophecy also stated that only one being, the Master of the Guardians would restore order." Bill finished the story.

"That's… crazy!" Dipper yelled.

"But wait! There's more! I'm not finished yet. I was born, soon after, written as the chosen one, the Master of the Guardians. It is my job to end this. And I've been watching all of your past incarnations, seeing if any of you showed signs of being a rebel. I've seen villains and heroes come from all of your symbols, some who knew how to use their power, and many who didn't. But now, you're all here. And the time has come." Bill said.

"Ha! But your prophecy has been broken. The rebel guardian, Mabel, has returned to us! She wised up to your tricks." Dipper laughed.

"But Pine Tree, has Gravity Falls taught you nothing? Come forward Mabel." Bill beckoned. Mabel walked forward, and now stood in between the two groups of people.

"Mabel! What are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"I have to make my choice Dipper." was all she said.

"Yes, you must." said Bill. "And… after I confessed to you back in Mabeland, I didn't know what my final decision would be. But now I do." Bill took the rift out from behind him, and handed it to Mabel. "If you look deep within the rift, you can see all truths. You will be able to hear yourself, and make your choice. Strange, how my final choice, is to not be in control of the end of it all, when that is what I was prophesied to do." Bill said.

Mabel took the rift, and stared into it. Everything began to quiet for her. Somewhere, far away, she could hear her family and friends crying out to her, begging her to come back. Bill's voice too, joined in on occasion. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She filtered out all the noise. Then she heard her voice, and she was telling herself all the brutal truths of her life so far. Mabel didn't want to hear them. But she did. But when the voice stopped at last, Mabel concentrated on a question. The one she had been asking herself since she had first made her deal with Bill. The voice was silent, for a long while, but then it answered. Mabel's mind and heart cleared for the first time in years. How could she be so blind before? She knew the answer to the question, just like she knew 1+1=2. And she knew what she had to do. Mabel pulled herself out of her trance. She walked toward her family. They were all cheering. She reached them, and they all pulled her into a hug. Until Mabel took the rift, and smashed it on the ground.

"Mabel! What?" screamed Dipper.

"It was always my choice Dipper. But now I understand. It was meant to be this way." Mabel said. A huge beam of energy shot through the sky, and Mabel and Bill obtained physical forms. The other nine screamed in horror, not for what they had just witnessed, but for the betrayal that they had endured. They only barely noticed as Mabel grabbed each of them. Hardly felt their symbols being stripped away. But they did notice the pain of being incinerated from existence. But to them, even that immense pain couldn't match what they had felt when Mabel dropped the rift.

 **(Bill's note: Hey guys, author here! Bill's busy torturing some souls, so I'll fill in. Thanks for reading this chapter, and now, I'd like to reveal my next fanfic. It will be two, actually. One will be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon collab, based on an RP I did with two others, but that one will take a while, and the other is a Mario fanfic, that will show the history of the Mushroom Continent a few thousand years in the future, and how Mario and Peach became the immortal overlords, after the Great Mushroom War. Plenty of Luigi and the Koopalings in that one! But until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, which will be the last! Bye everyone!)**


End file.
